Xenosaga: Divine Mother
by XxxCheshireCat
Summary: What if the future could be altered by the presence of just one person alone? Clover finds herself on an adventure to discover the secrets of her past, and who she really is, despite the dark truth. JinxOc pairing. Basically a retelling of the game. COMPLETE! Second Book COMING SOON!
1. Prologue: The Miltian Conflict

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht no matter how much I wish I did. But, I do own the Oc characters and the imagination that thought up this story, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Prologue: Miltian Conflict<p>

**_CLOVER_**, it was the most popular bar in Miltia; it had the best spirits and the best entertainment. And by entertainment that meant the hostess. The boss of the bar was also the singer as well. Her songs were the essence of beauty, as well as her appearance. She was a goddess with the voice of a siren.

_Twisting and turning like leaves in the sunlight_

_That float on the breezes that blow through my dreams._

_Endlessly drifting through changes of seasons,_

_I look back and see the dreams I once had are gone_

_Like the sand._

Her outfit this time was extravagant. She wore a black dress with a diamond shape cut in the middle, showing a bit of her breast and stomach, ending into the shape just inches underneath her belly-button. It was sleeveless and the color was high and hugged her neck in frills of black, beads draping her shoulders. The front of the dress was cut short while it extended out in the back, beads on the end of the dress. On her right thigh was a black corsage with black beads dangling from it. And extending from her back were black bead covered devil wings. (Outfit worn by Oruha in the Manga "Clover" by CLAMP.)

_Tossing and turning in sleepless surrender_

_I think of my whole life and what might have been._

_Watching the moments that slip through my fingers,_

_I look back and see the time I once had is gone_

_Like the sand._

Despite her dark look her face was that of an angel, her long sunset pink hair glittering in the spotlights that shined down on her, and her lavender eyes opening every so often to show off how beautiful diamonds could be. And her silk lips painted black, contrasting against the pure whiteness of her dove milk skin. And to the right corner of her eye, a clover painted upon her face.

"Ah, you're back."

A man sat in one of the bar stools and did not mind saying anything as the Realian at the bar walked away, only to return a minute later with the drink that he always ordered.

"Here to see Miss Clover before you head out?"

_When I close my eyes at last_

_And the night holds me in a spell I know _

_Nothing can change for me and I cry_

_'Where is the love I long to know!'_

Miss Clover, it was what people called her around the area, an area torn by war. The only salvation that anyone could find was with her in the arms of her voice.

_No memoires of love,_

_No hearts filled with joy,_

_Only dreams that have dried and again I see memories_

_Of sand. _

Jin sat there for a moment, enjoying the last of the music until the quiet applause hissed in the air and he knew that it was over

"Yeah, it may be the last I hear it."

"Now, Jin."

Jin turned to see Miss Clover standing right behind him in all hear beauty, her voice washing over him like the sweetest of perfumes, not to strong and not to intoxicating. It was a voice of innocence.

"You know that you are one of the most skilled fighters in the Special Forces, with the will to live."

"Oh, and what is my will?"

Clover sat down and thanked the Realian for her cocktail drink, "Why your family of course," she spun the liquid in her glass a few times and then turned to him, "and me…I hope."

He chuckled and took a sip of his drink before kissing her on the cheek, "You are always in my heart, Clove."

* * *

><p><em>Make my wish come true<em>

_Let darkness fade to light_

It was not long before Jin and Clover were out on the streets, the wings of her dress shed to allow her better movement. Jin watched as children crowded around the beautiful woman. They had been dragged into the war, homeless and starving. It was Clover that provided them with food and water, and shelter at her club when it closed at night.

_Show me there's still hope_

_Show me it's not over_

"You do know that it can be dangerous doing this, especially at night."

_Battles we can win_

_Our struggle lies within_

"Come now, Jin, who would come to the slums of Miltia? We are of no importance to the soldiers in the city. We are nothing but street urchins looking for homes to call our own, food to quiche our hunger and water to fill our broken throats."

_Will we live to greet the dawn?_

"But you are still people of Milita all the same" he took her arm and turned her to face him, "Why not come back Clover? You have a home waiting for you and-" he cut himself off and looked away, taking his hand off her and taking a few steps back.

She smiled and placed a hand on Jin's cheek and raised his face eye level to her own before taking it away.

_Love will not leave you_

_Hate will not heal you_

"My dear, we were thrown from Miltia the day they dubbed us a menace to society," Clover turned and waved to the children as they left with the bundles of food she had given them, "the homeless have no place in the city…but I still hope for the day when the two of us can live side by side."

Jin walked over to her and enveloped her in a passionate kiss. And for some reason he had the odd feeling that this would be the last he got to kiss those silk lips.

_Promise me one day_

_That peace shall reign._

* * *

><p>Clover walked the streets once again. Jin had left to prepare for another battle, and in her heart and mind she sent prayers that he would be okay. She turned a corner just as black car pulled up behind her. She barely had the time to scream as strong hand grabbed her, she only had a few seconds to struggle before intense pain hit her gut and all went black.<p>

When she came to, barely conscious, she could faintly hear the beeping of machines and the voices of people. She was sitting in something, wires connected to her body, and something was over her eyes.

**_"Quite the beauty, I can see why those people find her the Goddess of Salvation."_**

**_"And she will be our salvation once she sings for us like the canary that she is." _**

What was going one? What did they want? She tried to speak but her voice was not working.

**_"Begin."_**

Pain shot through her whole being. She screamed as flashes suddenly went through her head. She suddenly heard herself singing, something compelling her to do it. The sound of her voice made Clover want to cringe at the pure sorrow in it. She saw a world so old, a planet that appeared to be a stunning blue jewel, people kneeling before a figure who glowed with such compelling light. She saw them scream as this figure was cut down, she saw tears, she saw struggle…she saw death.

**_"Make sure that you record it all!"_**

**_"Sir, look at this!"_**

**_"What is it?"_**

**_"…My God, what is happening to them?"_**

**_"Sir, the guards they're…!"_**

Screams, all she could hear were screams and wet sloshing sounds. Like someone was eating. Without warning the thing over her eyes was yanked upward. She looked around to see herself in a white room, a large glass window before her. And what was beyond that window made her shriek in horror and fear. Realians they were feasting on the flesh of humans, and some humans were destroying everything in sight.

They had obviously not noticed her and she took it that the glass was soundproof, but on her end she could still here them through the intercoms in the room. The sound of flesh ripping apart and wet sounds of the blood flinging this way and that, the screams, it nearly had her retching then and there.

With her shaking hands, she carefully removed the wires in her arms, torso and legs. She was completely nude and the little holes that the needles, on the end of each of the wires, left behind were bleeding. As she took them out she watched for the…things outside. Hoping that the glass was unbreakable as well.

When the stinging pain was over and the wires were out she got out of the chair that she was in and tried to think of a way out. She began to walk around the room and realized the only way out was out of the door to where the 'things' were at. Honestly, she did not know what else to call them.

Her heart sunk at the thought. She would be torn to shreds the moment that door opened. And just as she finished her thought the bolt lock door did exactly that. She gasped, her entire being shaking as it waited to be attacked and eaten just like those outside.

But nothing came in.

She waited a bit more until she looked at the window to see them still entertained with destroying things and eating. She fearfully took a step forward, then another, then quickened them so that she stood at the door. She could see that the lock on the door had been broken. She gasped as one of those' things' came up to her, only to pass her by and run to another machine, laughing crazily as he destroyed it.

She tried to not cry out at the sight of the dead bodies, or as she took a bloodied lab coat from a female's body, praying for the poor woman's soul just briefly. Her mind producing a saddened thought as the girl appeared to be in her early twenties. So young.

Clover put the coat on, closing all the buttons to hide her nudity, and walked towards the doors; she unlocked it and quickly walked out, careful not to make a noise. She then pressed the lock mechanism on the card scanner at the side of the door, locking it from the outside.

She rushed down the halls, noticing that no one was walking about, the building was totally empty. It was not until she reached a lobby on one of the floors that she took the time to pause and look out a window, attracted to a faint reddish gold glow that glimmered outside.

Gasping at the sight, she looked over the carnage happening outside. Everywhere her eyes looked people were running in chaotic hoards, fires broke out and the light of gun fire flared in the streets. But the one evident thing she was sure of…was that her voice was heard in the air, though muted, she still recognized it well.

Frowning, she wondered why, what purpose did her voice have, why? What had those people done?

Concluding that it was not the time to play twenty questions with herself, she looked at maps on the walls as she tried to find her way out. Nearly ten minutes later she was standing in streets that were covered in blood and the torn corpses of humans. People, crazed and laughing like maniacs, were running around destroying things and Realians armed with weapons fired on those not infected. Clover cringed, shutting her eyes as a woman and her baby were shot into Swiss cheese by a Special Forces soldier.

Special Forces?

Jin!

Had the battle broken out while she was asleep?

Clover ran through the city. She had to find a communicator that was operational, she had to reach Jin and tell him, she had to get too little Shion. She just hoped that Febronia could protect her till she or Jin got there.

**_All survivors not infected, please report to the evacuation center near you immediately!_**

The message was repeated by the large screen on a building as people ran this way and that, trying to escape the bloodshed. Clover passed though them all, trying to not get stampeded on as she made her way to the slums.

Shion would go to two places to be safe. The old church, which was hidden minutes from the city, or the hospital where her parents were.

Shion would immediately go to the Church, she was sure of it. She ran down the roads, crying as she heard the screams of people she had known all her life. She wanted to help them, but Shion was the main priority on her mind.

"Clover!"

Clover stopped and turned to see Josh, a bouncer at her bar, with a child in his arms. The child looked unharmed but Josh had a gash to his right side of his stomach and a bite in his throat, a chunk of flesh missing. He was bleeding out and looked ready to keel over.

"This is the only one I found," he said as he handed the little boy to her.

Clover looked down at the boy and saw that he was a Realian, but not like most that she had seen. Had he not been infected by…whatever it was?

"I found him trying to help some people to safety. Everyone was really surprised to see a Realian not infected like all the others. He led a lot of us to the escape pods, but got hurt by the other crazed Realians. I came back to help, seeing as I could not let him die after saving all those kids."

"So, most of everyone is safe?"

"Yeah…some of us at least. Clover where have you been, you were gone for a whole week, the battle has been going on since your disappearance. Jin kept calling when he could but we lost contact today when…all this happened."

Clover lowered her head, clutching the child close. Suddenly, she and Josh heard growls and looked to see Realians making their way over to them, their bodies jerking and twitching as they moved like newborns learning to take their first steps. They were screaming and waving

Their arms around, blood dripping from their mouths and staining their uniforms.

"Run Clover, get to safety!"

Clover gasped as Josh pushed her aside as the Realians jumped on top of him and began biting at him. She could not move as she watched him get eaten. His screams of utter torture froze her in place, her eyes dead cast on his form as the Realians chomped at his bony flesh,

Ripping it off and throwing blood about as if they were digging into a delicious cherry pie that had a prize hidden inside. And they all wanted first dibs.

"R-ru…n…."

That did it. She took off like a speeding bullet. 'This is not happening,' she thought. All her friends, the people she thought of as family were dying without any explanation to the cause. Just as she got to the Church she heard gun shots and gasped as Shion ran up the hill her way.

"Shion!"

The little girl looked up with tears in her eyes, "Clover!"

Clover was practically tackled by the girl, nearly dropping the Realian child. Shion cried into clovers coat.

"Feb…Febronia she…a-and t-the ma-man…!"

Clover knew immediately what she was going to say. She had to guess that Feb gave her life for her and the shots must have been from that soldier that Feb had saved.

"Shion we have to go."

Shion nodded, "Mommy and daddy are still at the hospital."

Clover gave a silent curse before nodding and they began making they're way back to the city. On Clover's account it was reluctant.

* * *

><p>Clover set the boy down and hid him so that he would not get attacked. She did not want to bring him in the building after all that he had done. The hospital was riddled with corpses, the walls painted with blood, like some sick idea of a horror flick. Minutes earlier, Shion ran inside without even pausing to think what she may be getting herself into, yelling for her parents. Clover ran in after she dubbed the boy well hidden. Running to where Mrs. Uzuki's room was she made it there in minutes.<p>

However, when she got to the room it was a sight that she would rather have not seen. Mr. Uzuki leaned against the wall, his stomach and intestines half eaten and hanging out of a big gapping hole in his stomach. The bodies of Realians that had worked in the hospital lay everywhere, dysfunctional and partially destroyed. And little Shion sat by her mother's corpse that looked like someone had played dissection with it, Clover had to turn away at the sight of the now dead woman's face, completely gone as if someone had fired a shotgun point blank at her face, blowing it clean off.

"Please stop, why won't it stop?"

Shion was trying to stop the blood that was coming out, her hands reaching into her mother's body, trying to put the pieces back in, trying to save her mother, not caring that it was pointless.

"Stop…"

Clover took a few steps toward her.

"Stop it!"

"Shion?" she asked.

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Clover was blown back by a bust of light and crashed against the wall, falling unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Clove! Clove!"<p>

Clover woke up groggy and looked into obsidian eyes.

"J-Jin?"

"Oh, thank the heavens."

"Sh-Shion…?"

"She's lying next to us, we have to go."

Jin helped her stand and then picked up Shion. The two then ran out of the room into the hall.

"The sky…its crimson!" Clover cried out in alarm as she looked out the window as she tried to keep up with the man.

Jin said nothing and just grabbed her hand and ran faster. When they got to the entrance Clover moved to where she hid the boy and smiled when she saw that nothing had noticed him. She picked him up and headed out of the building after Jin.

Frowning she looked up and saw things floating in the sky and watched in shock and puzzlement. They floated like specters in the crimson ocean sea above, and wailed like whales coming up to the surface of their sea barring home. But ominous was all she saw in them.

"What are they?"

"I…don't know. C'mon!"

Jin led them to an E.S. that he had found, Jin got in the front seat with Shion, while Clover took the seat above. The children were placed in their laps as they buckled up. The cockpit closed and the systems turned on. Jin moved the controls with ease, lifting the E.S. into the air and making for outer space. Once amongst the shimmering stars Clover and Jin watched as their home was lost to them, forever.

* * *

><p>The First song is <em>Memories of Sand <em>from the Anime Key the Metal Idol. The second one is _Serah's Theme_ from Final Fantasy XIII by Frances Maya . Thanks for reading and please Review!

_Sayonara_!


	2. Chapter One: Escape from UTIC

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht no matter how much I wish I did. But, I do own the Oc characters and the imagination that thought up this story, Enjoy!

Author Note: Just a few changes to this chapter. Chapters 1-3 have gone under re-editing and have a few added parts.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Escape from U-TIC<p>

The cameras rotated around the set as people watched, whispering to one another. The set was made up as a white bedroom with silk baby pink sheets billowing from the ceiling. The bed itself was in the center and was a round one with white sheets and pillows. A baby pink colored phone on the bed.

The floor was marble white tile and the sunlight coming in through the windows created an illuminating atmosphere and cast a sparkle on everything. In the bed was a woman with long wavy sunset pink hair, her eyes were dusty, soft lavender, her skin like sugar and her lips as pink as a rose. The only thing she wore was a single white sheet wrapped around her nude form.

Suddenly a beat picked up around her, infectious and seemed to cast a more erotic feeling to the one she already set.

_Baby Pink Monsoon_

_Baby Pink Monsoon_

She sat up slowly from the bed, seductively looking at the camera that zoomed in on her. She reached for the phone and picked in up from the receiver.

_Lady Sings love, hum…_

_I wanna lose control_

She placed it to her ear and grinned, the camera focusing on her plump lips that begged to be kissed.

_It's all about Communication._

The phone fell from her hand as she made a 'come hither' look to the camera as she got up on all fours, crawling to the edge of the bed like a prowling animal, a cat that had found the most fascinating thing that compelled it to creep closer and closer. The cameras catching her at every angle.

_Asa made futari just spinning around_

_Koi suru jikan wa tappuri aru no yo_

_Be my Boyfriend_

The singing angel then sat back and lay on her back, stretching herself out on the bed as if squirming around, caressing the sheets with her body as if another was in the bed with her. A dust of pink upon her cheeks added to the breathtaking, vulnerable effect she provided the cameras, enough to cause any man to want her, their need to have her even more powerful than their rational thought.

_Wakasa o mudazukai shitai_

_Issho ni dassen shite dainashi ni shite_

_Motto fukaku kakawatte yo_

_Kono Position_

She winked at the camera over head with her head tilted.

_Saikou datte wakaru desho?_

In the back of the room a long haired raven watched her with a smile on his face and a look that spoke of the love and care any woman would want directed to them. However, he was not the only one looking at the seductive beauty beheld in that bed. Another watched with a critical point eye as if calculating something.

_Baby Pink Monsoon_

_Baby Pink Monsoon_

_Lady Sings love hum…_

_Garasumado ga kumotchau hodo scandal_

* * *

><p>On board a ship floating in the distance fold of space, several golden objects began to resonate with a powerful aura.<p>

_Baby Pink Monsoon_

_Baby Pink Monsoon_

_Lady Sings love hum…_

_Omou toori ni shite hoshii no yo don't stop_

A boy, whose eyes held knowledge that no child should have to ever witness, frowned as he gazed at them, confused as to why such a thing was occurring. He then noticed something and gasped. There was a voice in the air, though but a whisper it seemed to be coming from the several large objects before him, flowing over him like an ocean wave.

"A song?" he asked himself in puzzlement.

_Taigai no koto wa mechakucha_

_You know that_

_But kami wa kirei ni shiteru_

_I'm old-fashioned_

* * *

><p>Crimson eyes opened within the darkness as they gazed down at the glowing object before them. A smile crept over a pale face that spoke of mystery and untold lost knowledge.<p>

_Hyaku paasento juusu na a kind of game_

_Kanari kureijii I am crazy for you_

_Motto Fukaku kakawatte yo_

_Soshite ame no hi ni houridashite!_

Gazing deep into the strange object that glowed with such power, those eyes seemed to be watching something, something so compelling they seemed to watch in victory. A victory that they had been waiting for after so long of searching, and at last it was there before them.

_Baby Pink Monsoon_

_Baby Pink Monsoon_

_Lady Sing love hum…_

_Lady Sing love hum…_

_Anata no yubi koko ni fureru made don't stop_

"There you are."

* * *

><p>Far away in the reaches of space several men in space suits moved towards a golden object floating alone before them. An odd and remarkable sight to behold, it was a mystery to them, but it was something they had been sent to retrieve without fail.<p>

_Baby Pink Monsoon_

_Baby Pink Monsoon_

_Lady Sing love hum…_

_I wanna lose control_

_Hey you let's do communication_

One man frowned as he got near, reaching out with his ears, thinking it was a mistake but a second thought caused him to listen more closely. A song, he could hear a song!

_Kono yo wa zenbu maboroshi datte_

_Sugaritsuitara soko ga owari datte_

_Hitori de ita hou ga ii to_

_Watashi ni kizukaseta nara yurusanai_

He reached out towards it as an image of a woman entered his mind, her flowing pink hair wiping about her porcelain silk skin as her pink lips moved in rhythmic lyrics. He gasped as he fell into a trance, captivated by her as he set his fingers on what appeared to be her face.

_Baby Pink Monsoon_

_Baby Pink Monsoon_

_Lady Sing love hum…_

_Garasumado ga kumotchau hodo scandal_

He did not struggled as he vanished in a burst of light once his hand had set itself upon the strange golden object, the others shocked into fear by this as they cried out and backed away.

_Baby Pink Monsoon_

_Baby Pink Monsoon_

_Lady Sing love hum…_

_Omou toori ni shite hoshii no yo don't stop_

* * *

><p>Those hardened eyes left the woman for the first time only to gaze down as an odd device. On the screen of it the device appeared to be reading sound waves. A sudden vibration caused their attention to turn to the thing in their pocket. Turning in the shadows so no one saw them they took out an ear piece and put it in.<p>

_Baby Pink Monsoon_

_Baby Pink Monsoon_

_Lady Sing love hum…_

_I wanna lose control_

_Hey you let's do communication_

There was a rough commanding voice on the other end. Deep and cruel as it ordered something in two words,_ "Capture her."_

_Hey you, Let's do Communication…_

_Let's do communication._

* * *

><p>Shion Uzuki sat at her computer consul with her face in her hands, elbows upon her desk as she rubbed at her eyes. The others in the room glanced up form their work in worry for the woman as she seemed out of it. She was not even focusing on her work like she always did, and that was not something you saw everyday.<p>

"C'mon Chief, it's not so bad. Well-"said Allen, trying to cheer the brunette up.

Shion sighed as she looked down at the data file she had placed in front of her. She had just returned from her meeting with the Captain and Commander, and it was not pretty. She silently cursed the Commander as she rubbed her head, a headache pounding against her brain.

"Hey, why don't you go take a rest for the day, we'll finish up here" said Allen as he set his hand on her shoulder.

Shion looked up at him and grinned, "You sure, I mean, we still have a lot of work and-"

"Chief, I mean it. We'll be fine and write up all the reports for you to read in the morning. So go get some sleep. It's been a long day for you."

Shion sighed before nodding and standing up. She bid them all goodnight before leaving. Yawning, she tried to put her mind to rest and focused on getting some sleep once she got to her quarters.

* * *

><p><em>"You do not wish for them to die, do you?"<em>

_Blood, blood was on her hands that convulsed before her, bodies lay everywhere on the grounds of a man who stood before her grinning down at her as if admiring a beautiful porcelain doll. She clawed at her face and hair, screaming out over the body of a woman whose face she could not make out. But the feeling of loss ate at her. _

_She vaguely heard the shouts of several voices through her tears, her eyes cast on the man who held a hand out to her as if aiding a broken child. _

Clover woke, groggy and unclear as to where she was. She wore a white sleeveless shirt the tied up in the front and dethatched white flared sleeves, tied around her arms by brown belts. She had on short brown shorts and cork screw heeled sandals with white straps. On her hands she wore brown gloves. In her ears were diamond shaped earrings with ice blue colored jewels handing down in the center. And around her ankles were a gold bangle each.

Groaning she sat up, steadying herself as her body stumbled to get up. Waiting for her eyes to refocus she looked around. She was in a cell, lying on the floor. Someone was kneeling beside her, a child with short pink hair and neon orange eyes. She wore what looked a federation issued outfit.

"A Realian?"

The child, a small girl pouted, looked down at her sadly, "I don't like that name."

Clover looked at her for a moment before smiling, groaning as she tried to sit up, the girl helping her, she looked back at the child, "So, what's your name?"

Immediately, the girl perked up, as if she were happy just to have someone ask that, "Momo!"

Clover chucked at her enthusiasm to answer and ran her hand along the girls, Momo's, hair.

"Well Momo, do you know where we are, Love?"

She girl's happiness turned to sorrow and fear, "We're on board the _Pleroma_, a base of the U-TIC organization. They kidnapped me from Mama. And then they brought you in here just a little while ago."

Clover nodded and looked around before she stood, and walked to the door. Form what she could see two guards were flanking the door, obviously armed. Sighing, she stepped away from the door and turned to Momo who was looking at her shyly, she had to admit that the child was very adorable.

She then thought back to the events before she had been taken, apparently kidnapped, it was like Déjà vu since years past. After shooting the music video she had taken a moment to speak with Jin before going to her dressing room to get dressed. She had just come out from changing and locked the door just as she heard someone walk up from behind. She turned only to receive a punch in the gut by a man in an all too familiar uniform.

"So, it's him is it?"

* * *

><p>"Ziggurat 8, isn't it? Upon you death in T.C. 4667 you donated your body and chose to become a product of Ziggurat Industries."<p>

"That's correct" spoke the Cyborg in a beep baritone voice.

"Have you heard about the mission?"

"No."

"Recently, we've received information that a certain armed group has shown signs of resurgence. This same groups was responsible for the events that took place 14 years ago"

"The U-TIC Organization…."

"That's right. The information we've received from our independent sources has helped to identify the location of the U-TIC organization's hideout."

Everyone turned their attention to a screen showing a ship in space.

"This structure was originally a shrine for some long-lost ancient religion. It was eventually abandoned and remained uninhabited for centuries."

"So you want me to infiltrate and collect information on the group?" asked Ziggurat 8.

"If that was all we needed, we would have left it to our intelligence agency."

"Actually, to put it simply we need you to rescue two individuals and return them to their rightful place…technically; one of them is not human."

"Just tell me what I need to know" said the Cyborg, not caring what the man was saying.

There was a giggled to his left and everyone turned their attention to a brunette haired woman, a scientist by the looks of it. One of them motioned for her to continue to which she pushed a few buttons on her terminal and motioned for everyone to turn their attention on the screen once more.

On the screen was the data for two people, a woman and…

"A child?"

"The girl is a Realian, a 100-series Realian, you've heard of them?"

"The 100-series Realians, built specifically to combat the Gnosis. I've heard rumors of them, but I did not know that they were disguised as…children" there was a hint of distaste and disbelief in his voice as he spoke those last three words.

"Is this the first time you've seen the real thing?"

"Yes. But isn't Vector already Mass producing them?"

"This is a Prototype. It will serve as the model for all future 100- series Observational Units."

"So what you're telling me is that securing this 'little girl', takes priority over all else?"

"It helps that you are a quick study."

"And the woman?"

"Clover Uzuki, or to those who know her by her stage name, 'The Galactic Fairy.'"

"Any other information is classified. All you have to know is that under no circumstances is she to fall into their hands. She too is a priority that must be secured at any costs. To only reclaim one…is a failure of the mission, is that understood?"

Ziggurat nodded, "Affirmative."

"So, will you take the mission?"

"A cyborg has no rights, I cannot refuse your request, I will analyze the situation and let you know what weapons and resources I need. I don't mean to demand any compensation but…may I make one request?"

* * *

><p>The door to the cell opened and Clover turned to glare at the man who walked in, "Margulis" she hissed with hate.<p>

The man just looked at her, "Uzuki…it's been a long time."

"Not long enough."

He chuckled and turned to Momo who was hiding behind Clover, "How are you feeling, 100-Series Realian?" he asked as he looked around and found two trays of food sitting off to the side, untouched, "Is the food here unsatisfactory? Even Realians need nourishment you know."

Clover moved to block Momo from his gaze as he looked from the food to the girl.

He scoffed, "Are the 100 Series Federation Realians so ill mannered that they can't answer simple questions!"

Momo glared from behind Clover's back, "I don't like that name."

"Well, pardon me. And what would you like to be called? Miss 100 Series Realian?"

"I don't like strangers calling me by my name."

"Where are you taking us?" asked Clover.

Margulis looked at her, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms, "that I am afraid, is not for you to know, Uzuki. Odd, calling you by that name…is it not, Canary?"

Clover growled at him, gritting her teeth and fists, "Never call me that."

Margulis smirked, "but you sang sweetly for me so long ago, playing to my tune like the little Marionette that you are. And you, along with that Machine, will help us out."

"Help with what?" asked Clover, frowning.

"You two are meant to be used, what happens after that…God only knows. Assuming you have a God. Things like you are really just a waist of space."

Clover's glare flared with more fire.

"What can I do, all I can do is seek out the Gnosis. I can't do anything!"

Marguils stood and walked towards them, chuckling as Clover backed away from him, moving the child back as well, "That may be so, but," he tapped his head, "This part up here is a little different."

"And me?"

Margulis looked at Clover and grinned, "You, my little canary, were a request."

"Request?"

"Little do you know, you are as important to us as this machine here."

"Then what could this girl give you?"

Margulis looked towards the girl, "We'd like to have a…word…with the man she has hidden inside her."

Momo gasped, and Clover had to guess that she had some idea what Margulis was talking about.

"In any case, keep yourselves alive for the time being. The Machine can remain functional even if she dies, but you, Uzuki, are one that we cannot let go. I'll even force you if I have to. 'He' will be most unhappy if either of you are ill-treated."

Clover stared at him for a bit in silence, Margulis dong the same. He then reached up suddenly and looked like he was going to touch her face only to have Clover turned away. Something passed over his eyes before he turned and left, the cell door shutting and locking behind him.

The elder pinkette then heard sniffling behind her and turned as Momo sat on the cot behind her.

"I want to go back to the lab…Mommy…."

Clover looked at her sadly and sat down next to her. Wrapping her arms around the little one she smiled, "Don't cry love. Everything will be fine."

* * *

><p>Ziggurat 8 had made it to the U-TIC hideout, keeping himself in stealth mode so that the guards would not see him. He then set up explosives before heading inside to find the objective of his mission.<p>

* * *

><p>"That's odd, B block has not checked in yet."<p>

Clover and Momo looked up at the voice of one of the guards guarding their cell.

"I'll go check up on them, you two stay here."

"Yes, Sir!"

Clover frowned before she turned to Momo, "Love, did they say anything to you about the door, any security on it?"

Momo looked at her and nodded, "They said that an alarm would go off if we tried to force it open."

Clover smiled before standing and walking over to the door. Looking out through the little window she grinned, "Excuse me!"

"Eh?" questioned a guard as she turned to look at her.

Clover smirked, "Do you mind opening the door for me love?" she asked as her eyes seemed to have an added blue shine to them that mixed itself in with her lavender, Turning her isises into a dusty blue.

The man gasped, shaking his head as he heard a soothing voice suddenly singing to him in his head. The other guard noticed this and looked at him in confusion.

"Hey, what's wrong!"

The guard did not say anything as he seemed to go limp where he stood. Seconds passed before he smiled as if he did not have a care in the world, his eyes glowing with blue rings around each iris. He reached into his vest and took out a key card and ran it through the card reader.

"Hey!"

Seconds later the lock turned green and the door opened.

"What are you-Ack!"

The guard fell unconscious to the ground the other joining him a split second later. Momo, who had moved to stand behind the elder pinkette, gasped at the sight of the two men being knocked out and looked at the person who had done so.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked.

His appearance looked to be in his late 30s maybe early 40s. He had short golden blonde hair that was pulled back, and dull green eyes.

"The contact subcommittee sent me here to rescue the both of you."

"The contact subcommittee! Mommy!" said Momo, ecstatic by the news.

The man nodded before turning to Clover, "I must ask. How was it you opened the door?"

Clover smiled, "Female secret" she said playfully,

He did not comment, "Let me just confirm. You are Clover Uzuki correct?"

Clover nodded in confirmation.

He then turned to Momo, "And you are the 100-series Observational unit?"

Momo looked down sadly, "I really don't like that name."

Clover smiled, "She prefers Momo."

The cyborg looked at her and then at Momo, "I see, then I shall call you Momo, then."

Momo looked up at him and smiled, "And what do we call you, hun?"

The man looked at Clover, but before he could answer they both noticed a movement outside and saw a guard slump down, an alarm going off a second later.

"We'll talk later, let's go!"

Clover nodded and took Momo's hand before running out after the man. They ran out of the prison black and to a church like area where the way was blocked off by an A.G.W.S and a few soldiers.

"Looks like we're not getting through this way" said the man.

"I agree."

Running out the way they came they headed down, fleeing from the soldiers that had spotted them. Reaching a control terminal room they hid there. Thankfully the soldiers did not think to check the room. Clover sighed as they passed, shouting orders.

"Um, are you a military Realian?"

She turned to Momo's question.

"No, I'm an ex-human."

"Ex-human?"

"I've heard about them, a cyborg, once human but turned into Cyborgs. An old relic form the ancient past. I was shocked when I read your hard drive, I assure you that's all I looked at though."

The man nodded at her, "I registered as an organ donor without giving it much thought, and they resurrected me after my death."

"The Life-Recycling act" whispered Clover.

It was strange to see one in person, though she knew that they existed, a rare find, she could not believe it.

"Uh, you still have not told us your name."

The man looked at Momo, "Ziggurat 8."

"From Ziggurat Industries."

"That's not a very nice name. You're human but your name is a model number." said Momo.

Clover smiled at her and then looked at the man for a moment before snapping, turning the two's attention to her, "How about Ziggy. Short for Ziggurat 8, Z-I-G-G-Y?"

Momo seemed to work the name around in her head and nodded happily, "Yeah, that sounds a whole lot nicer!"

Clover looked at the man, now dubbed Ziggy, "Well?"

The man looked at them both, well technically not looked, he seemed to look past him, lost in his thoughts.

Momo pouted thinking he did not like the name, "Do you think it sounds like a puppy's name?"

Ziggy seemed to snap out of it, "Hmm, no," he said as he stood, "Call me whatever you want."

Clover ginned as she stood, "Then Ziggy it is, sounds more human, doesn't it?"

Momo nodded as she got to her feet.

Looking outside the room, Ziggy looked around for the guards, "Looks like they've gone."

* * *

><p>They were now in a hanger, A.G.W.S units flanking every exit, three total.<p>

"This does not look good" commented Clover.

"And soldiers are heading our way, this is bad cause in less than 8 minutes, over a hundred soldiers will be in this room."

Ziggy looked at her before looking around the crates that they were hiding behind, "Rushing them won't do any good."

"Then let me try."

The two looked at Clover who grinned, "My power is similar to the Hilbert Effect, so it should take care of things."

"The Hilbert Effect?" asked Ziggy.

"It's a form of combating against the Gnosis, it's usually amplified on board a spaceship. I can do it by myself in small areas like this with some cross interference."

"Reason why you won't be doing anything" said Clover, eyeing the girl who looked bashful.

"I could do it" said the girl cutely.

Clover grinned at her and ruffled her hair, "I know, love."

She then concentrated on the three A.G.W.S units as a blue shine melted into her lavender irises. Seconds passes before the A.G.W.S' began to jerk about, shouts from the pilots echoing from within.

"She's disrupted their sensors, they won't be able to function that well anymore" said Momo.

The A.G.W.S' then stopped and remained still before limply dropping like rag dolls, leaving Ziggy to just knock the men out once their cockpits opened.

"That's quite the ability" commented Ziggy.

"I call it 'Puppeteer,' it gives me the ability to control anything really as long as there is a mind to connect to. Machines like these are the easiest to control."

The three then quickly ran out of the hanger and dodged past the soldiers that chased after them, managing to get to the docking bay. Clover gasped at the sight of Margulis as he attacked and held Momo close to her, Ziggy hugged them both to him, blocking them both from the rush of flames shot out at them.

"So, that body is what got you this far. To think that they could not stop a single cyborg."

Clover held Momo close as Ziggy stood to face the man, who smirked at the Cyborg. The two girls watched as the two battled it out. After a while Clover noticed that Ziggy was struggling, Margulis was making it hard. Looking around she noticed a set of A.G.W.S. units to her right.

Her eyes changed once more as she gazed at them. Moments passed when the units jerked to their feet like puppets and drew their guns, pointing them at the two men fighting, they then open fired on Margulis who was shocked by this and blocked the bullets with his blade.

Noticing the distraction Ziggy activated the explosives he had set, giving them enough time to get away to a ship. Sitting inside, they dodged the gunfire aimed at them. Ziggy sat in front while Clover took the back seat, Momo sitting in her lap.

It was not long before the hip was powered up and they fled out of the ship.

"Momo, find a trade jump and gate-jump us out of here" said Ziggy.

Momo smiled and nodded while Clover looked at the back of Ziggy's head.

"Is something wrong?"

The Cyborg did indeed look troubled but snapped out of it, "No, nothing."

* * *

><p>"Alright, everyone let's eat!"<p>

"Yeah!"

Shion smiled as everyone began digging into the curry that she had made, her specialty. Her smiled elevated when they made sounds of satisfaction.

"Well?"

Allen swallowed a mouthful and smiled at her, "Chief this is great!"

She giggled, "Thanks."

"Yeah…it's…not…half…bad" said Tony in between bites.

"Yes, it's very good Shion" commented Chaos, eating a bit slower than the others.

"Ah c'mon…this girls cooking…can't be…that good" said the Captain as he stuffed his face.

Chaos chuckled, "That does not seem to be the case with you Captain."

Mathews glared at him, "Quiet! Don't disturb a man while he eats," he looked at Shion, "Water!"

Shion grinned; "Sure" she said taking his cup.

"You seem use to this" said Chaos as she poured.

Shion looked at him, "Yeah, I have my no-good brother to thank for that. It's normal for me back at home. All he does is read books it seems. But my sister in-law helps around the house when she has the time, so it's not so bad."

"Sister in-law?"

"Yeah, she and my brother married a few years ago and live on 2nd Miltia. You may know her; she's a really popular singer."

Chaos grinned, "You seem to favor her."

"Yeah, she was a great help when…."

Chaos noticed she seemed to deflate and quickly changed the subject. Shion was quiet as the others spoke. Her mind taking her back to Miltia-

To Kevin.

* * *

><p>"Well looks like we lost them, good work Momo" said Clover.<p>

The little pinkette giggled as Clover ruffled her hair.

"Yes, thanks to your linking directly to the main control, and your piloting skills Clover, you two make a really good team."

The two females grinned at each other.

"Oh, I just received a U.M.N pulse, preparing to long distance jump to the Federation Capital Fifth Jerusalem" said Momo as she nodded to Clover who took the controls once again.

It was silent for a few seconds before Ziggy spoke, "Momo, we are not going back to the Subcommittee Headquarters."

Clover frowned, while Momo looked saddened by the news.

"Why not?" asked Clover.

"I was told to bring the two of you to the autonomous government on 2nd Milita."

Momo looked down as Clover tried to comfort her; the kid had really wanted to see her mother.

"I'm sorry, those are my orders" said Ziggy, sensing Momo's sorrow.

"Alright…now setting course for Miltian star system" mumbled the small pinkette.

Cover reached down her head and kissed the girl on top of her mop of pink hair.

* * *

><p>Shion shut down her terminal after confirming that the catapult deck was fine, that she saw no problems. However she did have a bad feeling about it all, like something was about to happen. Walking away from the deck she took a brief moment to turn around before heading back to the Bridge, hoping that her gut feeling was nothing to worry about.<p>

* * *

><p>Clover cursed, the U-TIC scum had followed them after all, "I have to say, I'm impressed with this resolve they have. I've never seen someone so persistent. Ziggy, I'll switch all gun controls to you. Could you take care of the return fire?"<p>

"Roger."

"Momo, could you handle the Navigational controls for me, love?"

The small pinkette nodded

Clover used her 'puppeteer' power and hacked into the ship's system. She then tinkered with it a bit, "There, performance output should be at 100%, we won't have any problems."

"Roger."

Noticing the ships were gaining on the Clover activated the thrusters and moved behind them, allowing Ziggy to shoot them down, causing the crafts to crash into the column walls.

"We have more guests counting at a number of 8" said Momo.

Gripping the controls Clover took care of operating the ship, doing some acrobatic flips with the ship which proved to be faster than a ship could do, thanks to Clover's little upgrade.

"I'm sending out an omni-directional distress signal…Ziggy, there's a civilian ship in Hyperspace. We have to warn them!"

"Can you open a channel, Momo?"

Momo nodded, "Securing an Emergency channel…go ahead."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Miss Vector you can hear me right! Get your ass up to the Bridge now!"<p>

Shion frowned as she walked onto the bridge, "You don't need to shout, I can hear you just fine."

Mathews just turned his attention to a screen in front of them, "Take a look at this."

Shion looked and was surprised to see a ship moving so smoothly in Hyperspace, dodging fire from other ships gaining on it, "Wow. I had no idea ships that small existed that could enter hyperspace."

Tony had to do some fast maneuvering as the tiny ship moved underneath it and the other ships with it, firing at it still despite the Elsa being in the way.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Do you know who those guys are?" asked the Captain as he turned to Shion.

Shion shook her head, "No idea. Neither do I know about the other ship, none of them are any of our products."

"There's a distress call coming from the small ship" reported Chaos.

* * *

><p>Clover grits her teeth as she maneuvered the ship, dodging the incoming fire from the enemy ships, "there guys are getting on my nerves!"<p>

Suddenly a few of the ships were shot down behind them, the civilian ship opening fire on them.

"Ziggy" said Momo.

Ziggy nodded, "Yeah, these guys must like trouble. Are you two okay?"

"We're fine, right Clover?"

"I'm doing wonderful" said Clover, her mind focused on dodging the fire from the remaining ships.

"That's what I like to hear."

Gritting her teeth, Clover smirked, "Hang on to me Momo, things are about to get a bit bumpy."

Momo leaned against the older pinkette, smiling. Maneuvering the controls Clover touched the ship down on the column walls, smirking as she surfed the wall, a river of fire rushing out behind them, destroying the ships.

"That was so cool, Clover."

"Thanks hun, I forgot how fun it was to operate a ship like this."

"You use to pilot?" asked Ziggy

"No but my husband let me handle the controls of his unit sometimes."

Momo then looked down and finally noticed the gold band around the woman's marriage finger. She was about to say something when they were suddenly hit another swarm of shots heading their way.

"Damn, that little trick cost us, I can only provide a bit more stability before the ship gives out" said Clover, activating her ability once more, "we have maybe 10 to 15 minutes before the ship can't take anymore" she finished, bracing herself when they were hit once more.

She managed to keep the ship up long enough to not hit the column wall again once they were hit a third time. But the ship external output was not faring so well, it was overheating.

"Seems this is the end of the line, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be," Clover cut in, "you tried your best."

"Yeah, thank you, Ziggy" said Momo quietly.

Clover looked down somberly at the small one in her lap, "Are you scared?"

"A-a Little."

Clover shushed her, wrapping her arms around her, humming to the child. Momo leaned into her hold and looked down at Clover's wedding band again, knowing that she was not the only one who had someone she wanted to go home to.

The ship suddenly jerked to a stand still and the three looked up to see that the civilian ship had caught them.

_"We're gonna pull you in. Hurry inside before the hatch closes, we'll get rid of them."_

Clover smiled, "Ziggy!"

The Cyborg chuckled, "These guys do like trouble."

They were being pulled in when suddenly the catapult stopped.

_"Attention vessel occupants! Can you make it out on your own!" The ships shielding should cover you a bit, so if you put on your spacesuits and use the hull as a shield…"_

Momo looked at Clover, "But…Clover you can't go out there."

Clover grinned down at her, "Don't worry love, I'll be just fine" she said as her eyes changed once more, "I can also use my powers on myself. It'll only last for about 10 minutes, but that should be enough to get inside the ship."

Momo looked uncertain.

"Roger, none of us here will need the use of suits, I'm sure we can make it."

Ziggy cut off communication and opened the hatch. Jumping out he helped Momo down while Clover got down herself.

"You okay?" asked Momo looking at Clover.

Clover nodded, "Fine, see?" she said taking a deep breath, though her air was limited, to show the girl she was okay, "How about you?"

Momo smiled and took the woman's hand, "I'm fine. I'm built a lot tougher than I look."

Clover smiled at her and turned to Ziggy, "How about you?"

Ziggy nodded, "Well, I'm built a lot tougher than I look too."

The girls giggled but gasped when an enemy pulled up beside them.

"An Auto tech Terminal!" said Clover.

"Momo, give me periodic reports on the enemy status. They're only here to capture you and Clover, so they won't do anything to harm you."

"Yes Sir!"

Suddenly the Catapult moved inward, surprising them, and closed, bringing them into the ship, but not without a few enemies. Clover cried out as she hugged Momo to her as one tech terminal opened fire on them. Her eyes changed as she looked at it and hacked into its mainframe. She then had it fire on the other Tech Terminals to help out Ziggy who was fighting the rest. Momo shouted out any surprise attacks against them.

They were not surprised to see the crew of the ship, some, come down and help them out. Clover was shocked to see that one was an android. And quite the skilled and strong one at that. When it was over she allowed her self to deactivate her ability.

"Oh, thank goodness."

Clover gasped, shocked by the voice and turned. There standing with the blue haired android was a woman she had not seen in years.

"Shion?"

The brunette paused and seemed shocked by her voice and looked her way, "Cl-Clover?"

* * *

><p>The song is <em>Baby Pink<em>_ Monsoon_ by May'N. Thanks for reading and please Review!

_Sayonara_!


	3. Chapter Two: Meeting on the Elsa

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht no matter how much I wish I did. But, I do own the Oc characters and the imagination that thought up this story, Enjoy!

Author Note: Just a few changes to this chapter. Chapters 1-3 have gone under re-editing and have a few added parts.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Meeting on the Elsa<p>

"Cl-Clover?"

The others noticed their surprise at the presence of each other and watched as Clover grinned before running over to the brunette and enveloping her in a hug.

"It's been so long, Shion, I can't believe it. Wait, weren't you on board the Woglinde?"

"Uh, yeah, we got attacked by Gnosis and-"

"What, are you okay!"

Clover began looking the brunette over for injuries to which Shion assured her that she was fine. The others watched in confusion as they apparently knew each other.

"Clove, how in the world did you end up on a ship so far from 2nd Miltia?"

Clover looked uneasy all of a sudden and released the woman from her hold. Momo noticed this and bounce over to them, putting her cuteness to use.

"Thank you for helping us."

Shion looked down at her and smiled at her, "Oh, no problem. I'm just glad you are okay."

Clover sighed, thanking Momo for her distraction.

"And you are?" asked Shion, realizing she had no idea who this girl was.

Ziggy turned to her, "I am a federation government Cyborg, Ziggurat-"

Clover cleared her throat and looked at him, who in turn looked at her before turning back to Shion and her friends.

"Call me Ziggy."

Clover smiled, that was better, and looked at Momo, "She is Momo. She's a Realian with the Federation government."

"Hi" said Momo as she waved to them.

"Shion already knows me but for those who don't, "I'm Clover Uzuki."

The others greeted her openly.

"Now, I'd like to say nice to meet you but we have a bit of a problem, we aren't as safe as we think."

Shion turned to her, "Who is chasing you? And why are you here Clover?"

Clover sighed but was thankful when Ziggy stepped up to answer.

"The Enemy units are Auto-Techs that the U-TIC Organization uses."

"Basically, unmanned fighter crafts" clarified Clover

"We escaped from their ship, and they are the last of the pursuit, however, the mother ship has a transfer system. The enemy units will continue to arrive unless the mother ship is destroyed."

"So, unless we do something, they will overrun the ship" said Shion.

"Sorry for getting you involved, Love" said Clover.

Shion shook her head, "Don't bother apologizing Clover, I'm just glad you are safe. I will hear your explanation on how you got involved afterwards. For now we have to take care of that enemy ship."

Ziggy nodded, "Agreed, it is our duty to get rid of them."

Shion frowned and looked form him to Clover and then to Momo, "As in, Momo and Clover too?"

The Cyborg nodded, "They may not look it, but they are very useful in a fight."

Momo and Clover shared a smile.

Momo looked bashful, "Well I don't know about me, but I'll do my best."

Clover did not take notice to Chaos looking at her with a mystic look in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Destroying the mother ship proved difficult. Clover, in the end, had to hack into its system and activate its self destruct command system. Once on the bridge it appeared that they had interrupted something.<p>

"Well who are these guys?" asked a rough looking man.

"She's Momo, this is Ziggy and this is Clover. Ziggy and Momo are with the Federation, and uh-" said Chaos, trailing off to look at Clover.

"Oh, me, just a humble singer from 2nd Milita."

"What's a citizen doing getting involved in this mess?"

"Well, that's a mystery to me as well."

"Wait, did they kidnap you Clover?" asked Shion, alarmed.

"Yeah, I had just finished filming my new video when I was attacked outside my dressing room, imagine my shock to find myself in space, way away from 2nd Miltia."

"They were being held by the U-TIC organization but they managed to escape" said Chaos.

"Yeah, thanks for helping us out" said Clover.

"Thank you very much" said Momo.

"Oh, you're wel- wait, the U-TIC Organization!" cried out the man.

Chaos looked a bit hesitant, "Captain…."

The man walked away, shaking his head as he scratched the back of it, "Huh, never thought I'd hear the cursed name again."

A guy in glasses looked at the man, "What is it, the U-whatever?"

Clover looked forlorn while the man told them it was nothing he had to worry about and to plot their course. Thankfully, Shion offered to make them something and brought them to the bar so everyone could cool down.

"This is for you" said KOS-MOS as she set down some drinks in front of Shion and Clover.

"Thanks KOS-MOS."

Everyone was now sitting around having their own conversations.

"I gotta say old man, those were some sweet moves out there" said Tony.

Ziggy did not say anything but turned to Clover who smirked, "Why thank you, Love."

Tony looked at her shocked, "Whoa, what-that was you!"

"Really?" asked Shion, shocked.

Clover giggled, "Yea, I handled the flight controls, but Momo helped with the navigational stuff, she made it a lot easier, right hun?"

Momo looked down bashfully and giggled, "Yeah."

Tony looked between both of them and sighed, dropping his head down in defeat it seemed, "Unbelievable, shown up by females."

Clover chuckled.

"Hey, Momo, that insignia on your uniform?" asked Shion.

Momo turned on her stool to face her, "Yes?"

"It's from the Mizrahi Labs, right?"

"Yes, I'm a 100-I'm an observational unit."

Shion smiled, "Oh, don't worry about government secrets, KOS-MOS is one too. So, you're a 100-Series Observational Unit from the Lab, a Hilbert Equipped one?"

Momo looked unsure before she looked at Ziggy and then at Clover. In which the two looked at each other before they both nodded to her. Momo smiled and turned back to Shion who had noticed their actions. She knew that Momo and Ziggy would have something to hide, but Clover was just a regular citizen from 2nd Milita. What part did she play in this?

Clover left them to their conversations and left the mess hall and headed to the room Shion had showed her earlier. Chaos' eyes following her the whole way.

* * *

><p>Clover sighed as she accessed the communications system on the ship, opening a direct link to 2nd Miltia. Even with a small terminal her ability allowed her to do vast amounts of things with just a simple terminal system.<p>

After a few minutes it connected and a man's face appeared on the screen.

_"Clover is that you!"_

_Make my wish come true_

_Let darkness fade to light_

Clover smiled nearly crying at the sound of Jin's voice. Holding her tears back she looked at him and traced her hand over the virtual screen.

"Hello, love. This is my private link connection after all."

_"Oh, thank God, thank God. When no one found you in your dressing room or in the studio I nearly tore that place apart. Ruddy discovered that you were kidnapped."_

"Yea, Margulis."

_"What!"_

_Show me there's still hope_

_Show me it's not over_

"Don't worry love, I'm okay."

There was a sigh over the comm. as Jin seemed to calm down.

_"Where are you now?"_

"On board the cargo ship _Elsa_, heading for the Miltian Star System. I-I met Shion."

_"Huh, but she's supposed to be aboard the Woglinde!"_

"It was attacked by Gnosis; at least that's what Shion told me. She managed to escape with her friend Allen and board the ship."

_Battles we can win_

_Our struggle lies within_

_"And you?"_

"I had some help from the Federation, they sent in someone to save myself and another from the U-TIC base."

Everything melted into silence as the two just drowned in the knowledge that everything was okay. Knowing that they would see each other soon.

_Will we live to greet the dawn?_

"I have to go love, but I will call again."

_"You had better, Clove."_

"I will, promise" she said wishing that she could take the man in her arms, to be held in that protective embrace. Despite being strong, she was scared and needed something to anchor her down, something that would assure her everything was okay.

_Love will not leave you_

_Hate will not heal you_

"I love you."

_"Love you, Clove. Stay safe."_

Connection was terminated and Clover wiped away her tears before they could fall. Telling herself that that would not be the last time she would say she loved Jin. That there would be many times when she could wrap herself in his embrace.

_Promise me one day_

_That peace shall reign._

* * *

><p>Here is Chapter two, and if you have not noticed yet, <em>Serah's<em>_ Theme_ from Final Fantasy XIII will be Jin and Clover's theme in the fanfiction. I love this song so much! Thanks for reading and please Review!

_Sayonara_!


	4. Chapter Three: Galactic Fairy

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht no matter how much I wish I did. But, I do own the Oc characters and the imagination that thought up this story, Enjoy!

Author Note: Just a few changes to this chapter. Chapters 1-3 have gone under re-editing and have a few added parts.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Galactic Fairy<p>

An A.W.G.S. unit floated in the folds of space, enveloped in the darkness and sparking stars.

"It was very Dark, and the wind howled all around her. She felt as if she were being rocked gently like a baby in a cradle…huh. All's quite after the storm. There's no trace of anything. Over."

The pilot, a boy by appearance, looked about him with ocean blue eyes far older than he appeared.

"I wonder…does that lake of darkness where Nero does his fishing look something like this?"

_"You're quite the poet today, Little Master"_ said a country female voice over the communications, _"Where do you come up with this stuff, huh?"_

Little Master grinned, "Read some books Mary. It's good for you!"

_"Books are made from paper, little master, and they're such a pain to carry around"_ said Mary.

"Paper and stone tablets last longer than optical data, you know. Besides, reading a book helps me get some sleep at night. How's the sensor read out? Anything showing up?"

_"Nothing at all. It's as if even the atoms are at rest"_ spoke a well mannered female voice over the communications.

"Not even gas or dust?" asked Little Master, frowning, "If it were a giant flare, it should have at least left behind some high-energy particles."

He came to a stop, stationing his unit as she thought about this, "How could that be?" he asked to no one in particular, "An entire planet was here just a little while ago…."

His frown deepened as he stared down to where the once planet was, now there was no trace of it. Nothing about it made sense.

* * *

><p><em>"We underestimated him by thinking he was just a relic from an age gone by. In regard to the information leak, we've traced it to the Special Ops Intelligence Bureau. We're currently looking into how they discovered the route to Pleroma. I apologize for the trouble"<em>

"It's inevitable. There will always be vermin. I'll leave their extermination to you."

_"Very well. So, do you really think they will show up?"_

"Oh, they'll come. After all that's the reason for their existence. It also happens to be Miltia's Achilles' Heel.

A beeping noise alerted him to an incoming call.

_"I'll take care of negotiations with the military. I leave the rest to you."_

Connection was cut and Margulis accessed the incoming message. A screen popped up to reveal a man in a military uniform.

"Cherenkov."

The man looked around before he turned his attention back to the screen, _"Commander, the Zohar was…taken by the Gnosis. B-but I managed to secure the 100-series Realian and a woman, Clover Uzuki. They are currently on board a cargo ship…"_ he paused to look to his left to see if anyone was coming down the hall, _"…headed for the Miltian Star System. I believe they are the ones that you secure on board the Pleroma. What do you-"_

"Just stick to your duties."

_"Wha-"_

"Don't do anything beyond the scope of your mission. We've already confirmed all the variables. The situation is proceeding according to plan."

_"B-but sir."_

"Return to Headquarters at once. I'll deal with you then. Understood?"

_"Ye-yes sir."_

Communication was shut and Margulis immediately ordered they find the registration of the ship that they had received a signal form.

"You just love barking out those orders don't you, Margulis."

Margulis turned to face a man in white leaning against the wall behind him. Standing beside him was a small girl dressed in a mint green and white dress.

"Show a little love to your dogs, or else they might bite you one day."

"You…."

"The Prototype belongs to me," he stood, "I've grown board with these Kirshwasser," he placed his hand on the girls head."

"So, you're going?"

The man smirked and walked closer to the man, "I think I'm more likely to success than your dogs."

His smirk became more gleeful when the men in the room turned to him.

"Ah, Yeeessss…feed me your hostility…pierce me with your hatred" he laughed insanely before turning.

"No, wait" said Margulis, unwilling to let the man leave.

The man turned to him, "Don't worry…I won't get in your way. We're working towards the same goal…right?"

With that the man left the room, the girl following him. Margulis felt an unease allowing the man to pursue this.

* * *

><p>"Bingo, I found the remains of a Zohar Security Ring! I guess this was where they were storing it. Shelly, set the sequencing primer."<p>

_"Roger. Initiating Primer Walking. Analyzing gate in wake."_

"If they're already out of range, we're outta luck. Let's hope they're still hanging around."

_"I can't believe you're hoping those things are still here. Aren't you scared, Little Master?"_

"Heck, there are plenty of things in this world scarier than Gnosis. So, how is it, have they already gone to the other side?"

_"Just hold your horses, there, Little Master. I'm in the middle of analyzing…" _there was suddenly a beeping noise, signaling an error.

_"Wha-" _

"What is it?"

_"Emergency alert!"_

There was something happening in front of them, alerting them to be cautious.

_"Looks like there was someone here before us!"_

_"It appears we are completely surrounded"_ spoke Shelly through the Link.

Tech-Terminals appeared out of no where. Littler master Grinned, recognizing them immediately.

"There's no doubt about it. They're from U-TIC."

He felt a fight coming on, and could not reign in on his excitement. This was going to be fun. If not a bit irritating.

* * *

><p>Clover was walking out of the Bar when Shion and Chaos came out of the bridge.<p>

"Where are you guys going?"

They turned to her and she could tell something was wrong.

"Well, Commander Cherenkov went out of the ship, in his uniform and apparently the people here are not so forgiving to the military" answered Shion.

Clover understood that. She did not like the military that much either, reason why she was avoiding the commander once she saw him. He may have acted nice but she was not going to trust someone that easily.

"Yeah, I understand how they feel."

"Why's that?" asked Chaos.

Clover smiled sadly, "Well, the Miltian slums was a place where many came to harass us, its how I met Jin."

Shion looked surprised, "Really, you never told me!"

"Yeah, we were younger than, it was when Jin had first joined up. I was being harassed by these soldiers when he stepped in, nearly killed them. Reason why I fell in love with him."

_"Well looky here, some slum infested meat!"_

_Clover cried out as she was pushed down to the ground, her basket of food sprawling all over the ground. Looking up she glared at the three men dressed in U-TIC uniforms. They smirked down at her, one even stomping cruelly on a loaf of bread she had just bought and spitting on it. _

_"Slum garbage should be hauled to the dump, got no place here for worms that infest the place."_

_"I don't see why we can't just gut you all and torch the place."_

_They laughed, Clover defiantly standing to her feet. With their attention on harassing her she punched one in the jaw hard. For a tiny girl she had grown up with many strong men in the area who had raised her into knowing how to defend herself. _

_"Why you little bitch!"_

_She ran, knowing that she could take on one, but if she was overrun she would be killed. They chased after her, yelling out profanities. She ran for minutes until she turned a corner and bumped into a person who grabbed her around the shoulders. Looking at the chest in front of her she noticed that the person was wearing a military uniform and struggled to get loose._

_"Hold on, what's wrong?"_

_She looked up at the person, a youth in his 20s. He had long raven hair and stunning chocolate brown eyes. Instantly, unknown to them their bodies relaxed in each others presence. The young man himself could not believe that he was looking down at a beautiful angel with long sunset pink hair and gorgeous lavender eyes. And at the corner of her right eye was a small Clover tattoo._

_"Hey, hold her still, bitch is gonna pay for breaking my pal's nose!"_

_They both gasped and turned to find the three behind them; the one Clover had hit holding his bloodied nose. They were glaring at her, smugness itching its way into their eyes. Clover braced herself to be thrown to these rabid dogs and cringed in the young man's arms. She was shocked when she was pushed behind him instead, his form protecting her. She blushed as she leaned into his back, not even knowing that she was doing so. _

Clover smiled at the memory. Jin had declared to those men that she was not to be harmed and then went on to kick their asses. After that he had come to visit Clover at the bar many times. At first it was an uneasy time of awkward conversations but slowly they found that they made great friends. And under the stunning mother night jewel, lovers.

"Your brother was the only soldier in those times that I came to trust."

"Wow…I never knew."

"Anyway, why don't I come along, you're gonna need all the help you can get."

The two agreed and went to go find Ziggy, whom they found below. It was decided that they split up in pairs. Just to be safe, Shion would go with Ziggy and Chaos with Clover. After getting off the Elsa they split up and began their search. Hammer had decided to help and go with Allen but decided against it, he instead went with Shion and Ziggy. While they looked one way Clover and Chaos went the other.

The two walked around the run down place asking around if people had seen Cherenkov. Some had been helpful who had seen him at a glance, others just shooed them off or yelled to be left alone.

Clover stopped to look around and smiled before stretching out and taking in the air of it all, "This place…sure feels like home."

Chaos walked up beside her and looked around before looking back at her, "Had you always lived in the slums of Miltia, Clover?"

Clover shook her head, "No, I lived in the city before I willingly lived in the slums. The first memory I have is receiving my name."

_"Has she spoken yet?"_

_Joachim Mizrahi stared at the tiny child who knelt amongst the flowers in the hospital gardens. Behind him was one of his scientists. The child was a tiny thing but held such a soothing feeling to her that he felt compelled to love her. To comfort her._

_"No sir. She shows no signs of recovering so soon. It may be a while until she shows any reaction anyone."_

_Mizrahi nodded before walking over to the sunset pink haired child. Once he was close enough, he noticed she was looking at a caterpillar that was perched on the leaf of a flower, eating it as it wiggled about. The girl tilted her head, her soft lavender dull eyes never leaving the fuzzy looking insect. _

_She then reached out suddenly, a picked the flower out of the earth and brought it to her face. She continued to look at the tiny cute little thing, as if trying to learn from it by just watching in muted awe. Moments passed into minutes of silence as the man just stood there watching the tiny girl whose attention never left the fuzzy bug._

_The girl then picked the leaf off the flower that the bug was perched on. She looked at it in a daze before bringing it to her lips and opened her mouth._

_"No" said Mizrahi, kneeling quickly to grab the girl's wrist, bringing it away from her mouth._

_The girl did not react to his touch, and did not seem to mind if the leaf was taken from her and set back onto the ground. Mizrahi looked at the child and sighed. He looked around at the flowers before he noticed something you did not see everyday and grinned. Reaching over he picked whatever it was out of the earth and held it before the girl._

_"See, it's a four leaf clover. They bring good luck."_

_The girl's eyes looked down at the tiny green plant in his hand and hesitantly took it seconds later. She twirled it in her hands and tilted her head._

_"Cl-clo-ver?"_

_Mizrahi was surprised by the sweet sugar voice, though hoarse, and grinned._

_"Yes, Clover." _

Clover shook herself out of the memory

"So, you have no recollection of-" the boy trailed off looking at her as if with longing.

Clover turned to him, "Hmm?"

He snapped out of it and shook his head, smiling, "oh, nothing. By the way, why are you wearing those?"

Clover looked at his finger that was pointing at her face and then realized, "Oh, these?" she reached up and tilted the sunglasses down to look at him over the rim, "well, I am a singer and I have done a bit of traveling over the years."

"Oh, so you are famous?"

"You could say that" she said as she continued to walk, Chaos walking with her.

"Hm, I don't really listen to music, Captain Mathews is into all of that stuff and we really don't stay in one place all that long"

"Understandable."

She then noticed they were coming up to group of people surrounding a small area. Chaos was looking as well and they noticed music coming from the center. Listening a bit Clover smiled and seized Chaos', which shocked the boy, before dragging him over to the group and fighting through to get up front.

In the center there was a group of kids it seemed, setting up instruments to put on a street act. The musicians were four boys, they handled their instruments with care, which made Clover smile at how delicately one held the drum sticks in their hands, another caressing the keys of his keyboard and the others strumming their guitars gently.

Before them appeared to be the star of the act, a small girl who was younger than them. She looked very nervous as they boys played the start of the song and was fidgeting.

"Chaos, this is one of my songs."

Chaos looked at her, "Really?" he whispered before looking back at the kids, "I think I have heard it before, the Captain actually listened to it once. He fell head over heels."

Clover giggled, "I'm glad he liked it."

"Wait, so why didn't he recognize you?"

Clover grinned, "I go by another title than Clover Uzuki on the stage and he probably did not recognize me without all the theatricals," she said as she watched the girl and listened, reminded of the time she did her first street act.

However, when it was time for the lyrics the girl seemed to choke up, her hands shaking around the mike she held. The boys stopped and frowned at her and most in the crowd began to murmur.

"It's okay, Millie. We'll start again" said one of the boys who seemed to be the oldest of the group.

The girl swallowed and clenched her eyes shut before nodding. The boys started up again. And this time Millie opened her mouth when she was suppose to come in and only managed a squeak before she chocked on her words once again. The music stopped and some in the crowd began to complain which caused the girl to start crying.

"Hey, c'mon!"

"Sing already!"

"I want my money back!"

The shouting got worse as some in the group began to advance on the kids to get to the money in one boys hand that had been standing behind the group, placed inside a bag. The kids braced themselves against them and their anger and the older boy who had spoken earlier ran up and held Millie back, hugging her to him.

"Oh no" said Chaos as he took a step forward to stop the advancing group.

To Clover's right a man was about to throw a half full beer bottle when a hand seized him. He turned to Clover to shout at her-

_Kami-sama ni koi wo shiteta koro wa _  
><em>konna wakare ga kuru towa omottenakatta yo <em>  
><em>mou nido to furerarenai nara <em>  
><em>semete saigo ni mou ichido dakishimete hoshikatta yo<em>

The crowd suddenly stopped and turned to her as she removed her glasses, letting the man go. They all backed away in awe, leaving only Chaos to stand by her as they opened the center for the two. Chaos stared around before turning to Clover.

"It's the Fairy, Oni-chan" he heard Milly say while the boy nodded in wonder.

_It's long long good-bye..._

"The Galactic Fairy" whispered a man.

_sayonara sayonara nando datte _  
><em>jibun ni mujou ni iikikasete <em>  
><em>te wo furu nowa yasashisa dayo ne? <em>  
><em>ima tsuyosa ga hoshii<em>

"Beautiful" sighed a woman.

_anata ni deai STAR kagayaite tashi ga umarete _  
><em>aisureba koso I areba koso <em>  
><em>kibou no nai kiseki wo matte dou naru no? <em>  
><em>namida ni nijimu hoshi no matataki wa gone...<em>

Clover smiled as she walked over to Millie who blushed at the sight of Clover in front of her, the boy backing away. Still singing Clover took the microphone the girl had from her hands and held it up to the girl whose eyes filled with such wonder that she seemed to take the object back on instinct, eyes still cast on the woman before her.

Looking at Clover's encouraging gaze the girl began to sing. Together they stood there, with no need for music as they're voices danced together in harmony. Everyone watching them in a daze. Chaos himself was smiling gently as he watched the Pinkette hold the girl's hand in her own.

* * *

><p>Cherenkov backed away from the men who had backed him in a corner. The pain within him was excruciatingly agonizing.<p>

_Ah Whooh oh oh_

"Stay away" he moaned out as sweat coated him brow.

_Ahhhhhh~_

He prayed that they listen but they just laughed and advanced onto him. He grunted, the pain intensifying as he fell to his knees. His vision became dizzy as he tried to regain control of himself. The men stopped in front of him, ready to beat him to death, anger swirling in their eyes. A tear fell down his cheek as his forehead began to glow.

_wasurenai yo anata no nukumori mo _  
><em>sono yasashisa mo subete tsutsunde kureta ryoute mo <em>  
><em>It's long long good-bye...<em>

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Clover suddenly felt a pain in her heart as a tear fell down her cheek.<p>

_moeru you na ryuusei tsukamaete hi wo tomoshite _  
><em>aishiteitai aisaretetai <em>  
><em>hieta karada hitotsu de sekai wa dou naru no? <em>  
><em>haritsudzuketeta kyosei ga toketeku long for...<em>

She lifted her head up to look above, and she wondered about the falling star above that seemed to burn out in pain and suffering.

_doushite nano? namida afurete tomerarenai_

The sudden applause had alerted her to the fact that she had stopped singing in the middle of the song. Looking around she found the crowd clapping as the kids went around collecting the money people were handing to them. The girl, Milly was smiling up at her to which she returned. Kneeling she took the girl in a brief hug before letting her go.

Clover caressed her cheek, "You've sprung your wings little Fairy."

Millie's smile grew and brightened like the sun before she seized Clover into another hug, "Thank you, thank you, Miss Fairy."

Clover blushed at the nickname and hugged her back. She then stood and waved to the girl as she walked away. She did not mind those who came up to her to give her a hug nor how they thanked her while in tears. Chaos was waiting for her outside of the large crowd with a grin.

"I see why they love you so much. You seem to have a way with people's hearts, Clover."

Clover grinned, "Songs bring out the best in people," she said as she turned back to the happy group of people who were all cheering for the tiny girl who was smiling brightly at them all, the boys hugging her, "they give us hope when there is none. A simple song just tells us that we are alive."

Chaos looked at her and opened his mouth to say something-

"Clover, Chaos!"

The two turned to find Hammer running up to them panicked.

"Hammer, what's wrong?" asked Chaos.

Hammer stopped in front of them and caught his breath, "The…commander…beat up…blood…bodies…."

"Slow down, Hammer, take a deep breath, okay?" said Clover as she pat him on the back to sooth him.

Instantly to her touch he calmed down, "I ran ahead of Shion and Ziggy, and then I heard a noise and found the commander getting beat up. I ran back to get Shion and Ziggy but when we got there the thugs were half dead."

Clover gasped in shock while Chaos frowned.

"Are they okay?"

"I'm gonna get an ambulance now, but the commander's no where to be found."

The two watched as he ran off before running to where he pointed to where Shion and Ziggy were. When they got their Clover nearly cried out at the sight of three men lying on the ground in a pool of their own blood. Chaos hugged her to him, turning her face away from the sight.

Ziggy was kneeling by the men, checking them over while Shion stood next to him.

"What could have happened?" Chaos asked.

Shion turned to him and shook her head, "I don't know."

* * *

><p><em>"You may be able to help him…in his time of need."<em>

Clover frowned in her sleep, unaware of the presence at her bedside. Beside her, a young girl stood at her side, Reaching up to run her transparent hand along Clover's hair. She had long chestnut brown hair and stunning orange eyes. She wore a white dress, a cross over her neck and brown shoes.

_"The mother who shall cradle her children."_

Clover gasped as she woke with a start, turning her head to look beside her, only to find nothing there. Frowning she ran her hand over her hair.

'I swear someone was here' she thought as she sat up.

Looking around the room she shivered at the darkness around her, uncomfortable with the silence that surrounded her. Moving herself to lean against the wall the bed was held up against she bunched her knees up to her chest and encircled her arms around them.

Something was wrong. Her body felt odd to her, as if something were pulling at it. Like it needed to be somewhere. She knitted her eyebrows together, confused as she felt as if she were floating. All around her she heard voices, voices that cried out in pain and discomfort.

They were in agony.

All around her images flashed of children chained to a fate that should not be their weight to bare. She saw the pain and sorrow of one who felt alone and without hope. She saw planets riddled to dust, she heard their anguished screams. She saw a light of hope snuffed out before the eyes of its people. She saw that which she tried to reach out to, to aid and protect them.

They had needed her.

Her body began to glow, pulsing out a soft blue aura starting from the center of her chest and expanding out after each pulse to surround her, her ability activating without her knowing. All around her the systems of the ship began to go haywire.

* * *

><p>Shion and the others stared in shock at what floated around them. Somehow, something had forced them out of hyperspace and into the belly of…<p>

"Gnosis" whispered Shion in disbelief.

* * *

><p>The song is <em>Diamond Crevasse <em>by May'N, I lover her music, this song and _Baby Pink Monsoon _are sung by her and are featured in the anime Macross Frontier. I actually based Clover on one of the characters in the Anime, Sheryl Nome. If you have not seen the Anime or the movies you have got to. Thanks for reading and Please Review!

_Sayonara_

_Sayonara_!


	5. Chapter Four: In the Heart of Gnosis

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht no matter how much I wish I did. But, I do own the Oc characters and the imagination that thought up this story, Enjoy!

Author Note: Read and Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: In the Heart of the Gnosis<p>

"Miss Clover…Miss Clover…."

She moaned, confusion engulfing her slowly conscious mind as to what had happened and where she was. Opening her eyes, Clover waited for her sight to focus before she came face to face with Cherenkov who was holding her in his arms.

She frowned, "Cherenkov?"

He nodded, "Are you hurt anywhere?"

She took a minute to feel out her body and shook her head as he made to sit up, the man helping her. She motioned that she was fine and looked around.

"Where are we?" asked the Commander.

Clover sat up and found herself with Cherenkov in a strange place of light. Standing she shook her head out of the dizzy spell she was having and was about to say something when Cherenkov suddenly gasped.

"Commander?"

He seemed shocked about something and stumbled about, mumbling to himself. Clover frowned and tried to get his attention but he seemed focused on something that was not there. She called out to him again, this time grabbing onto his shoulder, only to gasp as she ability activated on it's own.

* * *

><p>"Hold on…this feeling," said Momo alerting everyone's attention to her, "Yes, there's no doubt about it. We're inside a Gnosis!"<p>

"Inside a-Huh?"

"To be more specific, we are located at the approximate center of a giant Gnosis. This Gnosis is 16,000 kilometers in diameter. To date, the only Gnosis of this size recorded is the one named Cathedral Ship."

"Does that mean…we were eaten?" asked Shion.

"That may not be far from the truth" said Chaos.

"I don't sense any activity from the Gnosis outside. Almost as if they're sleeping. Hey, what about the Elsa!" said Momo.

"I am picking up their signal, though faint" informed KOS-MOS, "As well as another signal nearby."

"Another one?" asked Shion

"Correct, though faint it reads out as a waveform similar to the Zohar that was taken from the Woglinde."

"You mean that big golden object?" asked Shion.

"How far is the Elsa from our position?" asked Ziggy.

"About 10 kilometers" answered KOS-MOS.

"Seems we have no choice" said Chaos.

* * *

><p>Clover was shocked to find herself standing amongst a hoard of people in the middle of a bridge.<p>

"Where is this place?"

She looked around and gasped when she spotted Cherenkov chasing after someone he seemed to know. What was going on? She chased after him, calling out to him but he did not seem aware of her presence. And then, just like that the people were gone and instead they both now stood in front of a door.

Clover watched as the man reached for the handle hesitantly, before pulling it open. She gasped at the sight within, gunfire sparked it's fiery roars of hatred, dead bodies lay everywhere in a war torn area riddled in flames and death. And in the center stood a lone child, a boy before it turned to a man wearing a uniform of the U-TIC organization.

Now she knew what this was. Clover had delved into Cherenkov's mind somehow in her brief contact with him. This had been the first time this had happened. She had done so with a friend of hers once and had witnessed things about them that she had rather not find out.

Clover floating amongst the memories of the commander shocked that such a man had gone through this. That he had been a victim of such acts.

_"The defendant will hereby go under level 7 personality reconditioning."_

_"This is great news. Let's celebrate shall we?"_

Clover gasped, how could they say that? Had these people had no heart?

She found herself thrust form the memory of the commander's trial to a room. Looking around she found the woman from earlier to be standing in the room. The commander was there as well, holding a holographic screen in hand.

_"What's the meaning of this!"_

The woman turned to him with a look that spoke of a cold hearted woman, a woman who did not care.

_"Why can't we have a baby of our own?"_

_"What? You should be happy, this way your accursed DNA won't be replicated. You should find it a blessing to not have to deal with such a thing."_

Clover was shocked by how cold the woman sounded. Not a care for the man who looked at her pleadingly.

_"Nanotechnology is not perfect you know. It still can't correct mutations in genomes."_

_"Are you saying this is my fault?"_ asked the commander in disbelief.

The woman laughed in his face, _"You're pathetic…a bit of nucleic acid desperately clinging to life. You haven't changed. But of course, that's what makes you, you."_

_"But…then why did you marry me?"_

She held something up to his face and grinned, _"For this."_

Clover could not watch anymore. This man had suffered this much? Were humans that terrible to each other?

_"You see? We must correct them…you can save them."_

She gasped at the voice that spoke and turned to find no one there. She frowned, knowing that it sounded like it had been right in her ear. Clover then heard footsteps and turned only to stare in disbelief as the commander prowled over to the woman, glaring at her in hatred, reaching out for her with hands that looked like piercing claws.

_"The defendant will now undergo level 8 personality Reconditioning. With this, defendant 12584's human rights shall be revoked. And henceforth shall be treated as a life form to the Federation. According to this he shall have the same rights and privileges as those of a Realian."_

Now they seemed to be walking through a crowded city. Clover followed the man closely as he seemed to searching for something. She then watched as he approached a little girl and frowned. He had looked like he had known her.

_"Garbage."_

Clover screamed, the man now held the girl by her throat, strangling her. She ran to him and grabbed for his arms but fell right through. She watched in shocked disbelief as he screamed as he strangled the girl who was struggling in his hands until she at last went limp.

_"Use him as a test subject for the level 9 procedure."_

Clover stared on as she watched the man now sitting amongst bodies of many scientists. He looked like a fragile child now. Lost and alone with no one to understand him. And for some reason, she could not hate him for going with Margulis, who had given the man reason. For some reason he could not hate him for killing that girl. They had treated him like trash. Like something to be used.

In a flash they were back in that strange place. Clover looked around before looking down to see the man kneeling on the ground. He was shaking, whimpering almost. He seemed out of it and still experiencing those flashing memories.

Walking over to him she knelt down in front of him.

"Commander…Commander?"

_"Andy…"_

Clover only jumped slightly at the sound of the voice, it sounded older, a woman's voice. It was of love and care.

"Andy?"

The man stilled and hesitantly looked up; his eyes dull and filled with so much lost of one self. She said the name again and he seemed to relax.

"Mother…."

So, his mother had called him that. Smiling, she reached up, reading a flash of memory of a woman holding a younger Cherenkov in her arms; she mimicked this and rocked him back and forth. Some would say it was odd doing this to a full grown man but Clover felt that she was doing the right thing. This man needed someone.

She began humming grinning as the man went completely limp in her arms before reaching up and hugging her around her waist. Running her hand over his hair she looked up and gave an internal start to a young girl standing off to the side.

The girl was smiling at them, blue eyes shinning with contentment. She looked to be about 10 years, long brown hair and wearing a white dress. Over her neck she wore a cross.

_"A mother who shall cradle her children…."_

Clover then noticed that the Commander had moved from her arms. Looking up to the now standing man he looked a bit embarrassed and awkward. Smiling, she giggled and stood.

"I-I-"

She shook her head and placed a finger over his lips to silence him, "You are human, Andy love. Let no one tell you otherwise."

He was shocked by her words it seemed by his widened eyes and his open mouth. She chuckled and grabbed his hand.

"What do you say about getting out of here, okay, hun?"

Cherenkov did not say anything and just let her pull him after her, his eyes never leaving the back of her head.

* * *

><p>"I've confirmed a 99.9999% probability that this is the Zohar Emulator that was stored on the Woglinde."<p>

"What you mean is that there is a real one somewhere?"

"Affirmative."

Shion frowned, "Wha-KOS-MOS how do you know this, I never put any of this in your software?"

"So, you created that thing, and yet you don't know!"

Everyone looked to find Cherenkov standing to their left, Clover standing a little to his right behind him.

"Commander, Clover! Are you okay?"

Clover nodded, "We need to go, now."

Shion nodded but then noticed something was wrong with the Commander. His body seemed to phase in and out and look transparent. The others noticed this as well and took a few steps back, while KOS-MOS tensing up, standing her ground.

"Co-commander…your body…."

"Escape? You think you can get out…of this!"

Clover watched as the man just seemed to collapse in on himself, as if he had just run for miles without taking a break. He walked forward, the others fearing him as they braced themselves as he spoke, walking towards the Emulator

She frowned when he began to panic, swatting at the air as if fighting something

"G-go away, don't come near me! You were the ones who rejected me! So why are you bothering me now!

"Andy!"

The others looked at her shocked by the name, and made to protest as she ran over to the man. Clover fought to take him into her arms. At this rate, they would loose him, she would not let this man die thinking he had been abandoned.

"Andy, calm down!"

He screamed in her arms, still swatting and flinging about. Clover fought to keep a hold on him, fearing the worst if she did not calm him down. She frowned as he caught a glimpse of the others. They were watching in disbelief, not even moving to do something.

"NOOOO!"

She gasped as she was pushed roughly away, only to be caught by Chaos, who pulled her way to the others. Everyone watched at those things attacked the commander, merging with his body as the Emulator shined brightly behind him.

"Wha-What is that!" asked Shion.

"All photon, lepton, hadron, and graviton scans read negative."

"Then, what is it that we're seeing!"

Clover cried out as the Commander's body lifted into the air as if he was being crucified, his body growing transparent as if began to change shape.

"No! Andrew you have to wake up for me, love!" she cried out as she fought to get out of Chaos' hold. She held out her hand, her eyes flashing from blue to silver before they became a solid crystal blue ocean color.

The Emulator suddenly shinned brightly, intensifying in its bright light.

"A Zohar waveform has been confirmed" said KOS-MOS, the others not hearing her. She laid her eyes on Clover, her face set in puzzlement as she scanned Clover's body.

"Origins are unclear…."

Clover gasped as power seemed to engulf her entire being, pulsing as it drank in the pure energy that flooded into her. She could feel him slipping as she tried to grab a hold of him. But he was falling so quickly that he reach became to short.

She struggled through the darkness calling out to him but no matter what she did he just slipped out of her reach. He grunted not ready to give up as she stretched out as far as she could and touch the tips of her fingers to his own.

* * *

><p>At Vector Headquarters a man looked over to a strange object on his desk and grinned. He looked refined, dressed in a suit. His silver hair a startling sight, matched with stunning ruby red eyes.<p>

"So, she's finally awake."

* * *

><p>Clover opened her eyes with a gasp before she fell limp in Chaos' hold, who was shocked by this.<p>

"Wha-what just happened?" asked Momo as she noticed the Commander was no where to be found after they had been engulfed in a pulse of light.

Before anyone could even try to attempt to answer that an inhuman roar broke the brief silence and they all looked up, startled, to find that dark mass forming into…

"I sense…Gnosis!" shouted Momo.

They backed away, Chaos picking the pinkette up before backing away with the others. The thing raged, its form imposing, tall and dark, like a specter of death as if appeared before them.

"It's just…like that time…" said Ziggy.

Momo was the only one to hear him. Seconds later they were dragged into a battle that would prove to be the toughest they had fought yet.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 so soon! Poor Cherenkov [sniff] I felt so sorry for him in the game. I hope you all enjoyed it, thanks for reading and please Review! Chapter six is on its way!<p>

_Sayonara_!


	6. Chapter Five:Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht no matter how much I wish I did. But, I do own the Oc characters and the imagination that thought up this story, Enjoy!

Author Note: Read and Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Sweet Dreams<p>

_"Shion."_

_Shion gasped as she turned to find Clover standing behind her. The Pinkette walked forward and stood beside her sister-in-law and looked at the vision before them, of Cherenkov and Margulis watching the sunset form a ship._

_"Clover, where are we?"_

_Clover did not answer her question and just listened to the man she hated speak. Shion looked forward and watched as well, frowning at what was going on, confused as to what was happening. Then, the image vanished and they found themselves standing behind the Commander whose back was to them._

_"Commander…these feelings. What was it you were searching for?" asked Shion._

_She gasped as there was a rush of images flashing before her before everything cleared and the dark abyss that once surrounded them was replaced with what looked like a pitch white beach, the ocean looked gray and full of sorrow._

_"I never really existed at all…36 years another year after the Zohar Incident which led up to the Miltian Conflict. I was brought into this world as a weapon of warfare. It happened all the time back then. Killing was my…no, our whole reason for existence."_

_Clover walked forward, while Shion remained standing behind the man, and sat down beside him._

_"Those fortunate enough were able to adapt. Even luckier were those who died on the battlefield. But I…was unfortunate. And without any significance to my own life, the war ended and I never found it. And I was left behind. I tried to adapt but…I spoke a different language than the rest of the world and it felt…as if the world had rejected me."_

_Clover looked at him, "and it was Margulis who was the first to show a need for you."_

_Cherenkov nodded, "He…the commander seemed to need me. For once in my miserable existence I saw a future with him. Or, I wanted to. But without the drugs I could not communicate with the rest of the world. And now I understand" he looked over to Clover, "I like it here Clover," he looked out to the sea, "I am the only living thing here, nothing else, there's no…pain anymore. There's nothing…but me." _

_Clover looked at him as if trying to see something, find something. After what seemed like forever she raised herself on her knees and took the man in her arms, setting his head on her bosom._

_Her eyes flashing into blue. A gold aura appeared around the man, as if embracing him. The Commander leaned into her, closing his eyes to her lulling voice as he slowly faded away._

_Shion gasped, "Wa-wait!" she cried out but stopped when Clover turned to her and shook her head. It shocked her to see that the woman was just letting this happen. _

_Clover did not mind those shocked eyes staring at her and just rocked the man, this child, as he went to a place that would finally accept him. He was free._

* * *

><p>Shion found herself kneeling, tears rushing from her eyes as Momo shook her. She gasped and looked at the young girl before looking forward to see that the Gnosis they had fought was gone.<p>

"Wha-what was that? The…the commander, where is he?"

She looked around before noticing everyone had turned their attention back to the front. Looking up she gasped to find Clover walking up towards the Emulator once again, the commander floating before the glowing golden object. He looked so peaceful, without a care as he looked to be sleeping, enveloped in a golden aura that surrounded him.

Clover stood before him and grinned, her lavender eyes now shinning like clear ocean blue waters. She held up her arms towards the man and everyone watched as his form descended down and fell into her embrace. The Woman held the man's limp form close to a hand through his hair.

"Sweet dreams, Hun."

Shion gasped as the light around the man grew so bright that it encased him inside a golden cocoon before it broke apart, vanishing into glittering tiny sparks onto the floor. The commander was no where in sight.

"Wha-what just happened?" whispered Shion as she watched Clover turn and walk towards them. She looked at the woman's face to find content there. But all she felt was panic and disbelief, her mind screamed at her to try and make some sense of the event that had just passed.

"The commander…where is he?" her frantic question was met with silence, "Where is he! He was just here! What just happened!"

Chaos looked at the woman and knelt down, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Shion."

The brunette looked at him, "Chaos, tell me, what happened to him, where is he!"

Chaos just looked at her and shook his head, before looking at Clover whose eyes were still crystal blue, holding knowledge that should not have been there.

Momo looked at Shion in wonder and turned to Ziggy, "Ziggy…did something happen?"

The man looked from where the commander had been to her, "It's…nothing you need to worry about, Momo."

The girl looked uncertain and a bit sad to the fact they were hiding something from her.

Shion turned to Clover, "Tell me, what happened, Sister!"

Clover looked at the young woman in pity; Shion never called her Sister unless she was emotionally unstable. The elder Pinkette walked over to her and knelt down before taking her into her arms. She closed her eyes briefly before opening them to reveal lavender orbs.

"Shion, I promise you that he's just fine. And we will be just fine" she let her go and looked straight into her eyes, "We will be just fine" she said again as she wiped her tears away.

Chaos nodded, "Now, c'mon stand up" he said.

Shion let both of them help her to her feet, stumbling in their hold as they steadied her. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and everyone looked around in surprise and shock.

KOS-MOS looked towards the Emulator, "The connection between the phenomenon boundaries is dissipating," she turned to everyone else, "If this continues this space will disappear. We are in danger."

"This is not good" said Ziggy.

It was a shock when in an instant they were floating in the air, as if there was no gravity anymore, causing a bit of fright for a few.

"Look over there!" called out Momo as she pointed.

They all looked and were overwhelmed with hope once the Elsa came into view.

_"Heyy, Ms. Vector, you still alive!"_

_"Chief, are you alright!"_

Shion smiled, "Captain, Allen!"

They quickly got on board once the catapult deck was open to them. Once inside the deck closed and they made their way up to the bridge. They were already speeding out of the Gnosis and their hearts sank to the sight of all the Gnosis that immediately were on them the moment they got out.

"Damn, there's a ton of them!" yelled Mathews

"Oh, man" whined Hammer.

Out of no where, a blessing descended down as many of the Gnosis were shot down from above. Everyone looked towards the screens to find a large crimson ship heading towards them.

"The Durandal!"

Momo clutched onto Clover's detached sleeve and looked up to her, "Will we be okay, Clover?"

Clover looked down and smiled, "We'll be fine, Momo."

Shion frowned as she watched the crimson ship fire at all the Gnosis, "They can't take on that many, these things destroyed an entire fleet, it would be better to flee now than fight" she said.

The Captain glared as he listened to her, gazing at the smaller screen in front of him, "Tony, can you loose 'em!"

"Not a chance, there's too many to out run them all!"

The captain slammed his fist down on the arm of his chair, "Damn, and the Durandel's guns aren't slowing them don, either."

An alert then came on Hammer's screen and he frowned, "Huh, hatch number 17 is open?" he turned to everyone, "was somebody still down there!"

Everyone looked at one another, puzzled, before they all looked towards the Bridge entrance.

"It's KOS-MOS!" said Shion.

* * *

><p>The female Cyborg weapon was on the lift, heading for outside. She stood there with her eyes closed and head bowed as she ascended towards the opening hatch above. Her back was turned to the screen that had appeared behind her and she did not seem to respond to Shion's pleas to come back and to see reason.<p>

KOS-MOS paid her pleas no mind before opening shocking blue eyes, which were oddly once crimson to the sight.

"Shion…will feeling pain, make me complete?"

The connection was then lost.

* * *

><p>Clover watched as Shion shouted at the screen. And suddenly felt like she was going to cry as she thought about KOS-MOS outside, taking on all those Gnosis. Her brows knitted together as she frowned, a single tear slipping from her eyes.<p>

"Eh?" she voiced as she held her hand to her cheek, catching the single drop of water and holding out her hand to looked down.

Flashes of broken images streamed out before her of a woman smiling at her, her blue eyes holding an overflow of love and happiness.

"Mary…" Clover gasped at the sound of her voice, confused as to why she had even spoken the name. Here eyes flashing from lavender to blue and back.

Without her noticing Chaos had looked at her and moved closer to her, his thoughts similar to her own as he seemed to get lost in memories.

* * *

><p>"Commander."<p>

Margulis turned his attention to the soldier standing behind him, "What is it?"

"Commander Cherenkov's S.M.S. tracking signal had disappeared."

There was silence as Margulis did not even show an ounce of emotion on his face and made to noise of what he was thinking. The men at the systems turned to him and made uncertain sounds of how to proceed since they did not get a response.

The woman at Margulis' side looked form him to the soldiers, "And the U.M.N?"

The soldier turned back to the systems, "I was able to track him while he was traveling through hyper space. But I lost him at point 2100-783. There are traces of a space-time anomaly at that same point. There are traces of something we were unable to identify; it seems to be the pin-point for the anomaly. We believe the Gnosis may have been there as well."

"I see" said the woman before she looked back to Margulis.

The man just stood there as if he were looking beyond his surrounding before closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>"So, you got it."<p>

"Roger, little master."

Clover was shocked by the sight of the Durandel's Bridge once the lift brought them up. KOS-MOS had made a fine job of getting rid of those Gnosis, as shocking as that was, especially for Shion and Allen who had no idea that she even had that kind of weaponry.

Chaos and Mathews were the first to walk forward and greet the boy who seemed to be the higher up, despite his age.

"Thanks for the save, Little Master" said Chaos to the red haired child.

Clover shook he head as a flash of crimson hair appeared to her, a hand struggling to let go of another. Sliver eyes crying out for him, pleading with him.

_"Don't let go, Rubedo!" _

Clover gave a small gasp before shaking her head and placing her hand on her forehead. Momo looked up and leaned against her, drawing Clover to look down at her.

"Are you okay?"

Clover grinned, "I'm fine love."

She looked up and smiled as she watched Allen getting teased by the boy and Chaos. She held back her surprise to find that the boy was also the boss to the crew on the Elsa and was Jr. Gaignun of the Kukai Foundation.

After speaking for a bit the ship was set on a course for the Foundation and Clover watched as everyone seemed to relax but for some reason her heart felt a flutter of worry as she looked out over space. Something was wrong.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5! Thanks for Reading and Please Review!<p>

_Sayonara_!


	7. Chapter 6: Durandel and Kukai Foundation

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht no matter how much I wish I did. But, I do own the Oc characters and the imagination that thought up this story, Enjoy!

Author Note: Read and Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: The Durandel and the Kukai Foundation<p>

Jr. shot out of bed, gasping in shock before he realized he was in his room aboard the Durandel. He sighed trying to relax his tense body, taking calming deep breaths as his heart beat against his chest as if it was trying to jump out.

He looked at the palm of his right hand, "Shit!"

* * *

><p>Clover held Momo's hand as they looked around the room Jr. had taken them to after everyone had woken up and eaten. From some reason she felt like she was around…old friends.<p>

"What is this place? The environmental controls here seem extremely strict" said Momo.

"They're so big" said Shion as she looked up the Emulators all around them, "Six to each side, with one directly across."

"13 in all" said Ziggy, "each appears to have a name inscribed into them."

"Peter, Andrew, Boanergee, Thomas, John, Philip, Mathew, Bartholomov, James, Thaddaeus, Simon, Judas" said Clover, her eyes flashing from lavender to crystal blue, she looked at the one directly in front of her, "Marienkind."

She did not take notice to Jr.'s frown as he noticed that she did not look at them like the others had, saying their names as if she had known about them, like saying the names of friends she knew.

"Mairenkind, I've heard that before" said Shion.

"It means…Child of Mary" said Shelly.

Clover lightly shook her head as her eyes went back to normal, a headache coming to her once again like before.

"This is where we store all the really dangerous items, stuff like this" said Jr. as she pushed something.

The cases before them opened up and everyone watched as they opened to reveal golden objects like the one before.

"Zohars!"

"Actually, they are all Emulators, and they've all been sealed just like the one we just obtained."

"Why are they here?" asked Shion.

"Well, our corporation does dabble in a little of everything. Besides, these days, you can't get by without having something to defeat the Gnosis. And we definitely can't wait for the Federation to get off its lazy butt."

"What's in the room across from here?" asked Momo.

Jr. looked at the door behind him, nothing pleasant, I'll tell you that much."

"You won't show us?" asked Clover.

Jr. looked at them, 'Trust me, it's not something you want to see."

Eventually he gave in as Shion went on about it and opened the door. They all walked in, the room was full of glass pods.

"What is this?" asked Shion as she walked over to one before gasping.

Inside was what appeared to be a girl, part of her body deformed and looked like a Gnosis.

"I told you" said Jr. as he walked to her side.

"All of these specimens seem to be humans transformed into Gnosis" said KOS-MOS.

Ziggy frowned as he looked around, 'I've heard about this before but-"

"Most people just turn white and shatter to pieces" said Jr. as he placed his hand on the glass of the pod, "but there are exceptions…and they end up like this. We've named this one Betty for now," he took his hand off and looked away, "it's hard to look at them, but I don't like referring them by some code name or number. Its just not right to treat the dead like mere objects."

"Is that…a lady?" asked Momo.

"She was a little girl…the last time we saw her."

"People turning into Gnosis, have you learned anything about them?" asked Allen.

"Not much, plenty of Gnosis remains have been recovered to date, but nobody's learned a thing from them You know what they are composed off?"

"No" said Allen.

"Sodium Chloride. Plain old salt. Even their translucent bodies. They're mostly made up of water and sodium hydroxide. How can ordinary compounds like that form creatures like this? No one really knows why those who had survived Gnosis encounters always turn into one of them."

Clover walked forward to one and looked in to find what looked like a small child. She cringed as flashed played through her mind of people screaming in agony. She set her hand on the glass and sniffed, managing to clear her head as she took a few calming breaths.

"…been occurring for the past few centuries. But after a certain incident, the Gnosis lept into the forefront of history."

"Certain incident?" asked Momo

Jr. turned to her, "The Miltian Conflict. Joachim Mizrahi It was he who opened Pandora's box and unleashed the Gnosis upon the galaxy."

Clover's throat closed up as she tried to swallow, memories of that time opening up after years of keeping them locked away. She frowned when she heard Momo speak sadly and turned to find her walking away like she was a lost child.

"Momo?"

She followed the child out of the room and managed to grab her by the shoulders, stopping her. She grinned and kneeled down in font of the girl.

"Momo? What's wrong love?"

Momo sniffed, "Daddy…daddy was not like that."

Clover sighed and took her in a brief hug before standing and taking the girls hand, C'mon."

They walked out and headed for the shuttle train on the ship and went to the park. It still amazed Clover to how large this ship was, it was like a city within the ship. They walked through the park before sitting down on a bench.

"Clover?"

"Hm?"

"Since daddy built us does that mean that we are bad people?"

Clover gasped at the girls words, "No, sweetheart, not at all! You are the sweetest girl ever, and I am sure your father made you and your sisters with all the love in the world."

Momo just looked up, sadly looking around and sighed. Clover sighed as she turned her anger to Jr. for making this cute thing cry. Had the boy no tact, to speak of someone's father like that right in front of them?

"There you are."

Clover looked over to find Shion standing off to the side, KOS-MOS behind her.

"We've been looking all over for you two" said the Brunette as she walked over to them,

"What's wrong, you look kind of down?"

Momo looked up at her before looking back down, "Shion…I was created by Joachim Mizrahi. He designed the 100 series Realians back with the Federation funded him."

"I know."

"Daddy was not a Lunatic. I don't even know what I am."

Shion sat down on the other side of her, "Identity diffusion…the greatest dilemma" she said as she held out her hand, one of the environmental bugs landing in her hands. Clover listened to her talk and smiled at her. Shion had such a pure heart. She giggled when KOS-MOS put in her word, no one could really say the girl did not care, despite being an Android and her own excuse of just stating facts.

"Chief!"

Clover turned with Shion to see Allen running into the park and towards.

"Chief, Clover, I just got some great news. They said that after we dock at the Foundation they're going to send us to second Miltia."

"Second Milita? Really!"

Clover smiled, the thought of seeing Jin lifting up her hopes.

"Well…don't you think it's a little strange that everyone is heading to Miltia?"

Clover came to at her words and looked at, realizing the same thing. Miltia did seem to be the point of everyone's destination. She sighed as she stood and bid everyone goodnight.

* * *

><p>Clover stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her as she dried her hair with another. Sighing she looked out of the window that gave her a lookout to space. Everything had happened so fast, and all of it was just too confusing.<p>

Sitting don in front of the vanity in the room she frowned at the sight of blue coating over her lavender eyes, flashing in and out. Raising up her hand she gasped at the sight of blue electricity sparking between her fingers, on her wrist was a cross carved into the skin, just like on her other and just above her feet. They were the only scars that marred her lovely skin.

All of a sudden the lights began to flicker and the systems in the room went crazy. She concentrated on her powers, fearing that if they kept up she would affect the whole ship. Taking a deep breath she calmed down, the sparks flickering out until they went out like a candle. Her eyes returning to their lavender shade.

She sighed again. Ever since they had escaped the Gnosis her powers had been going out of control. She could not even relax without something or someone acting weird. And these things she was seeing, these feelings that she had never known. As if she were another person. How was it even possible?

She shook her head, looking out into space she wondered if this was a lead to her past she never knew, a way to find something she had desired to know since old man Mizrahi had found her on Miltia.

Maybe this journey was the way to her answers she was going to fight through it, no matter what. Even if she found out a horrible truth along the way.

* * *

><p>Clover was amazed by the sight. The foundation was remarkable, and it amazed her that the Durandal was the key to moving the colony and fit into it as a skyscraper.<p>

"Oh look we're docking!" said Momo.

They were indeed coming in and just burst out of what looked like the center of a large lake.

"Amazing" whispered Clover.

"New Years Eve is the best time to Visit."

Clover looked behind her, as did the others to see a man walking with Shelley and Mary. He was quite handsome and wore a black suit. If he did not look older, she would have said that he and Jr. were twins. She would even say that he should have been Jr.'s father, not his brother.

"The evening metropolis is quite a sight to behold with all her lights."

"Gaignun Kukai, the managing director of the Kukai Foundation" said Ziggy.

Shion herself seemed to notice the similarities as she whispered Jr.'s name as she looked at the man.

"What was that?"

"Uh, nothing. Nice to meet you."

"Welcome, to the Kukai foundation" said the man with a smile as he held out his hand.

Shion did the same as she looked down at his hand and seemed to pause at the sight of it. Clover frowned before nudging her, causing Shion to 'eep' before she took his hand.

"I heard of your situation from Captain Mathews. Is everything okay?"

"O-oh, yes. Thank you for all of your help."

Gaignun grinned at Shion and then looked at Clover, "It's nice to finally meet you in person, Miss Clover Uzuki."

Shion looked at him, surprised, while Clover smiled, "Oh?"

"Yes, news of the 'Galactic Fairy' traveling for a visit to the Foundation has reached many ears" said Gaignun as he held out his hand to her which she took, "I hope to hear you sing in person, I am quite the fan" he said as he kissed the back of her hand.

Clover grinned, he had actually kissed her marriage finger hand and, ever the gentleman, had just pecked, and did not linger, "I would love that."

Gaignun's grin widened before he bowed to the others and walking over to Momo.

"Galactic Fairy?" asked Allen.

Clover grinned, "The stage name I picked up in Miltia. I've done a bit of traveling over the years and seem to have collected a few fans along the way."

Clover then turned her attention to Momo and Gaignun and looked sorry for the girl. Her mother did not sound like the motherly type. Her child had been kidnapped and then rescued, but she did not want to meet her!

After speaking with Momo, Gaignun left with Mary and Shelly, but just before he left Gaignun turned to set his turquoise eyes on Shion and Clover, his eyes flashing with something unknown in them. He turned back around.

"It can't be" he whispered before walking out after the two women.

* * *

><p>"That Android KOS-MOS has an incredible amount of power you know? There's no way she is a prototype. I'm also concerned about how she resonated with the Emulators."<p>

"I heard they lost the archetype for the Hilbert Effect, but it looked like there's more to this than it seems. And her Engineer, what was her name? Shion? I think she might be on to us, and our powers."

"No way, she's just an ordinary human."

"She might not be as ordinary as you think."

Jr. frowned, "I doubt it. She seemed normal to me…well, it's possible. Shion is part of the highest classified part of that project. The same one Helmer's involved with."

Gaignun looked outside of the office window, "The Zohar Project…."

Jr. sighed, "Look, can we lay off the Mizrahi talk for a bit."

Gaignun chuckled, "Worried about that Momo girl?"

"Don't look at me like that. You think she likes being called the child of a madman? After all, we were there when Mizrahi finally met his end We saw what happened. You know that she's a Realian. Her memory might be imprinted with something…."

"So you are saying the image she holds of Mizrahi is a false one?"

"I don't know! That's why I want you to lay off when you are around her! At least for now anyway."

"If you're so concerned invite her down to the beach? I'm sure it'll take her mind off things."

"Man. It's not like that! And what about you, why don't you invite your 'Galactic Fairy'! Flashing those suave looks of yours" said Jr. as he stood up from the chair and walked around the desk to stand in front of it.

Gaignun chuckled, "Is that Jealousy I here?"

Jr. scoffed and crossed his arms, "Yeah right," he frowned, "That woman is just not right."

Gaignun looked at him in all seriousness, "you noticed to?"

Jr. looked thoughtful, "She knows things…things she should not know. She was even taken by U-TIC and the Federation watches her 24/7. Now the question is, if she's not a normal citizen of 2nd Milita, who or what is she?"

Gaignun did not say anything as he walked over to the desk and reached into a drawer before setting a digital file on the surface in front of the boy. Jr. looked at him, puzzled, before he took it and turned it on. He was silent for only a few moments before he gasped in shock, nearly dropping the file as his eyes widened at what he was reading and seeing on the screen.

"What the hell!"

Gaignun walked back over to the window and looked out, "Whoever or whatever she is, she certainly is a mystery."

Jr. looked from him to stare in shocked and wonder at the picture on the screen of a young man standing behind the chair a woman was sitting in, dressed in a wedding gown. The woman was a perfect resemblance to Clover, like looking into a mirror perfect, they could be twin sisters even. The names on the file just made him sick to the core of his very soul.

_Dmitri & Genève Yuriev _

* * *

><p>Chapter 6! Wow, two chapters in one day, go me! Now I have set a mystery for you...who could Clover really be? Thanks for Reading and Please Review!<p>

_Sayonara_!


	8. Chapter 7:The Set Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht no matter how much I wish I did. But, I do own the Oc characters and the imagination that thought up this story, Enjoy!

Author Note: Sorry it took so long, but here is the next Chapter everyone! Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: The Set Up<p>

"You mean to tell me I was travelling with one of my favorite Singers and I had no idea!"

The others laughed at Captain Mathews who finally heard the news about Clover, who was giggling as she sat in the sand tanning. Jr. had taken them all to the 'beach' and they were having a day of fun, as he called it.

He and Momo were currently playing beach volley ball while Chaos watched them. The others sat around talking.

Clover looked over to Shion and noticed the girl staring intently at a screen in her hands as she typed away at it. Frowning, she stood and walked over. Standing in front of her she put her hands on her hips before reaching out and taking whatever Shion was working on.

"Hey!"

Clover waved it around, "Shion, we are here to relax, not work."

Shion pushed her lips out as her eyes glared at the woman.

Allen sighed as he walked up to them, "Oh c'mon chief. You did not come all the way down to the beach just to stare at a screen all day did you?"

Momo ran over to Shion's side, "C'mon Shion, come play with us."

Shion sighed and looked away, "Sorry, in a bit."

Clover held up Shion's terminal and looked at the screen hovering over it, "So, you were working on KOS-MOS?"

"Ahh…KOS-MOS. She's got a lot of black box areas that even we can't analyze" said Allen.

Momo looked at him, "Wow, must be hard."

"Black box?" asked Clover.

"Yeah, we're painfully analyzing her bit by bit so we can recreate her original form again. The only person who knew everything about KOS-MOS was Kevin."

Clover gasped and stomped hard on his foot with the pink heels she wore to go along with her pink Bikini. The man yelped and grabbed his foot, hopping on the other to keep balance.

"Idiot" Clover seethed.

Shion remained quiet before looking up at Clover, "Say, Clover, do you think Gaignun and Jr. are father and son? They look a little to far apart in age to be brothers."

"I've heard rumors about that. Some say Gaignun Kukai cloned himself, others say that Jr.'s his illegitimate son" said Allen.

"I doubt he's a clone" said Momo, "their genome arrays are a little too different for that."

"Wow, you can see that, Momo?" asked Shion, surprised.

"Well, I am an observational Realian. Their more than just siblings or father and son. But at the same time they are not exactly identical either."

"Is that even possible?" asked Clover.

"Hey, who's an illegitimate son!"

Shion looked surprised and she and Momo looked behind them to find Jr. standing their. Allen was suddenly at a loss of words.

Clover giggled at him, "This beach is great, Jr., it doesn't feel artificial at all."

Jr. grinned at her, "It's our latest project. You can even change the weather."

He took out a remote from his back pocket and pressed a button. Above the sky suddenly got dark and thunder rumbled above. Shion looked up before her eyes widened and her breathing got irregular as she listened to that sound.

"I…hate…thunder" she whispered.

"Shion?" asked Jr. as he caught only part of her words.

There was a cackle above and Shion suddenly screamed covering her head.

"Jr. turned it off!" cried Clover as she took the crying and hysterical girl in her arms.

Jr. quickly stopped the thunder and the others watched as Clover comforted the woman.

* * *

><p>Gaignun cut off communication and sat there for a moment in silence. He had not bothered to mention Clover, as even he himself was confused by her presence before him. Accessing the UMN he pulled up her files.<p>

_"Clover Uzuki, a native to Miltia and a survivor of the Miltian conflict. She lived in the city of Miltia having been found and hospitalized by Joachim Mizrahi. When she turned 15 she moved to the slums of Miltia and was a singer at a bar she ran known as **Clover**. Several years later she married Jin Uzuki, a former Special Forces operative of U-TIC and they both settled on 2nd Miltia. She has no recollection of anything before the age of five, and was diagnosed with Amnesia._

_She continued her career as a singer and became known as the 'Galactic Fairy' on stage for her great vocal skills and ability to move the hearts of everyone who heard her songs"_

Gaignun then looked down at the files before him and picked it up.

_"Genève Yuriev, married to Dr. Yuriev. She died during child birth and lost the child years before the Institute had been created. She was admitted to the hospital after coming into contact with U-DO. She was a scientist who studied the anomaly known as U-DO alongside the head researcher, Dimirti Yuriev, whom she later married" _

He looked at the photo he had shown Jr. earlier and glared at it. It was too much of a coincidence. The two women were practically identical, the only thing separating them from one another was that Clover's eyes were lavender and Genève's eyes were green and her hair was short and blonde. Could they be clones? No, in what little records of Genève Yuriev that remained, it stated she had no living relatives or DNA match to anyone.

He pulled up Genève Yuriev's files, what remained and read them over. He paused and read something over in her medical files.

She too had amnesia and could not remember anything before the age of five.

* * *

><p>"Good day to you then. Oh, and one more thing Helmer."<p>

_"Yes?"_

"I believe Gaignun hold in his care Miss Clover Uzuki. I ask that she be put in custody for the time being."

_"May I ask why, sir?"_

Wilhelm simply grinned, "A simple favor, Helmer. Good Day."

"So, is it time to win back your little fairy?"

Wilhelm looked up towards the shadows to his right, after cutting off communication with Representative Helmer, and did not bat an eyelash as a dark figure appeared from the darkness. He was completely decked out in black the mask over his face making him appear like the grim reaper from hell.

The dark figure walked forward as if gliding one ice and crept about like a prowling wolf waiting to sink it's fangs into something delicious, only to find pleasure in it squirming about before it fell limp to its fate.

"Bring her home, alive. I've found her after all these years and I won't tolerate another escape."

The man chuckled before mockingly bowing to the silver haired CEO and backing away into the shadows, the only sign he had left was with a flutter of his cape before there was silence once more.

* * *

><p><em>"I see. So, what do you want me to do?"<em>

"The situation is proceeding as planned. Don't interfere with it for now. Of course, I can't imagine the Second Miltian Government and the Kukai Foundation will simply hand it over. If the situation warrants we may need to use…the song of Nephilim."

_"Now, this is a surprise. I thought you hated it with a passion."_

"I'm just saying even your toys have their uses."

_"Then why don't you join me? We can enjoy the show together."_

"Thanks, I'll pass. I don't share in your perverse tastes in hobbies."

The man cackled, _"Yeah, right, you gutless bastard. And how do you think the fairy will take it?"_

Margulis did not reply.

The man smirked, _"Seems you still hold some feelings for your…Canary."_

The connection was terminated.

Pellegri looked up to Margulis, "Are you really, going to use the song of Nephilim?"

Margulis was silent for a moment before turning to her, "Pellegri, have you ever heard it? That song…draws everything unto madness…."

She frowned, "Isn't that why…you promised her, you'd never use it?"

* * *

><p><em>"In Accordance with Federation Law, we hereby place the Kukai Foundation under arrest for the suspicion of violating Article 798, Chapter 37: Collection and Concealment of Defense Information, and Article 2153, Chapter 105: Acts of Aggression, against Federation Fleets, and hereby revoke all right previously granted. Shut down your engines and relinquish your weapons!"<em>

Jr. scowled, gritting his teeth, "Acts of Aggression against Federation Fleets!"

Everyone else's thoughts were like his won as they listened to the charges they were being arrested under.

"Looks like they think the foundation was in part with the Miltian Government in an attack against a Federation Fleet" said Chaos.

Shion looked at his in surprise, "Huh! What Federation Fleet!"

"Hey, check out the network news on the sub-monitor!" shouted Mary, "You're not gonna believe this!" she turned the news onto the main screen.

_"On the morning of the 21st it appears that the 177th Marine Division Flagship Woglinde, of the Galaxy Federation's Tessadora division, came under heavy attack by a heavily armed Kukai Ship belonging to the Founation-"_

Shion shook her head in disbelief, "The Woglinde, but I thought that was reported already!"

Chaos frowned at the screen, "They did a good job doctoring up that video," he said, "but how did they sync the battle coordinates as well?"

Jr. glared at the screen and slammed his fists down on the terminal in front of him, "Damn, that's when we fought the U-TIC Organization!"

"That would explain how the coordinates match, so well. I'm even starting to believe we did it" said Gaignun calmly, so much in fact that you would think he had known about it this whole entire time.

"You don't seem too surprised, nor alarmed" said Ziggy as he turned to the man.

"In any event. This is clear proof that the remnants organization has infiltrated both the Federation and the Military."

Jr. frowned, "Which means…their next target is…" he grits his teeth as he lowers his head at the thought.

* * *

><p>Clover frowned as she looked out the window from her room, on the Durandal, to the sky to see ships hovering over head, people in the streets did the same down below as they pointed up in wonder and confusion.<p>

"What's going on?"

She gasped as the door to her quarters opened and military soldiers ran in, holding their guns up at her. Clover backed away, shocked by their appearance.

"We've located another one" said on in his communicator.

The other soldier motioned towards her with his gun to put up her hands, which she did without complaint and walked forward. She glared when the man pushed her forward a bit with his weapon but continued on, gently placing her hands down at her sides.

She stepped out of the room to stand before a woman with raven hair and dressed in a military uniform, obviously a high ranked woman in her field.

"Are you Clover Uzuki?"

"I am."

The woman nodded before motioning for her men to stand down, to which they took positions on either side of the door of Clover's room.

"I am Captain Lapis Roman of the Galaxy Federation's Special Ops Command Headquarters, Intelligence Bureau. I have been given orders to keep you detained for the time being, under request of the CEO of Vector Industries. As long as you comply willingly you will not be harmed or forced."

Clover frowned at hearing these orders, "Why in the world would he want me put in custody? What's going on!"

The woman shook her head, "I do not have that information. If you must know, the Kukai Foundation has been put under arrest for the destruction of a Federation fleet, Woglinde. Please," she said motioning towards the room.

Clover hesitated before she stepped back into the room, turning she glared as she was locked in the room from the outside. She sighed in frustration before turning to shock after playing those words back in her head. The Foundation under arrest for the Woglinde's destruction? But Shion had told her that Gnosis had done it.

Biting her lip she went to sit down, wondering if everyone was okay. She had a clue that Margulis was behind this, or his higher ups. But what could they possibly gain from this…was it Momo? And her confinement, there was no reason for it…unless….

There was a sudden yell outside of the door, shocking her. Clover looked over to the door and stood, frightened by the gun shots she was hearing outside. Seconds passed when all went quiet. Suddenly, the door opened and Clover braced herself but calmed when she laid eyes on a familiar face.

"Chaos!"

The silver haired boy smiled at her, not at all minding the two unconscious guards that lay outside the room.

"I came to get you; the others are heading for KOS-MOS right now. We should hurry."

Clover snapped out of her shock to see the boy and nodded before following him out of the room.

"What's going on, Chaos?" she asked as they ran.

"Shion and the others are attempting a dive into KOS-MOS to locate the proof that we are innocent. The Commander told us where you were being kept before she had Ziggy knock her out."

"Wait…she's helping us?"

"Yep, she is Helmer's friend and she and a few others helped us escape."

They soon reached the others and hurried into the room, Jr. locking the door after them.

"Glad to see you made it" said Jr.

Clover grinned down at him, and giggled when Momo ran over and hugged her.

"Are you okay, Clover?" asked Momo.

"Fine love, now, how do we get out of this mess?"

"KOS-MOS holds inside her the data we need to prove that the Foundation is innocent, we just need to dive into her and locate it" said Shion.

"Easy enough" said Clover.

Shion nodded to her and looked at Allen, "Allen, back me up."

Allen looked unsure of this, but nodded anyway before getting ready. Clover watched as her sister-in-law got herself ready and waited. Minutes passed once Shion had begun the Encephalon dive, when suddenly the whole room seemed to become warped.

Clover gasped, alert like the others as she held Momo to her.

"What the-!" yelled Jr.

They all cried out as they felt like they were being sucked through a straw, everything felt weird and distorted. Suddenly, Clover felt something tug at her shirt, looking behind her she was surprised to find the same girl from earlier holding onto the back of her shirt like a lost child. Gazing up at her with those mystic sea blue eyes.

"You-!"

Before she could finish what she was saying everything flashed a bright light. When she awoke she was sitting in what seemed to be an old hut, one you would see during ancient times, on a cot. Looking around she saw that no one was there beside herself, the man made furniture was turned over or destroyed and there was dried blood on the walls and floor. A hint of sunlight came through the ceiling and shined down on the center of the floor where a single flower grew.

Puzzled, Clover felt her fingers run over something and found she was holing an old mad made doll. It had a button for its right eye while the other was missing, the smile stitched in and the body torn in a few places. Taking in her own appearance she found she was dressed in an old long brown dress and flat shoes, and around her neck was a sliver cross.

Looking up, Clover found herself not at all surprised by the presence of the girl from earlier standing in the sunlight before that single flower that seemed to be kissed by the sun.

"Who are you?"

"I…am Nephilim"

* * *

><p>Promise there will be more in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!<p>

_Sayonara!_


	9. Chapter 8:Encephalon

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht no matter how much I wish I did. But, I do own the Oc characters and the imagination that thought up this story, Enjoy!

Author Note: I know it isn't much but please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Encephalon<p>

"Nephilim…."

The Girl nodded.

Clover frowned, "I have seen you before…many times before this. Why? Who are you?"

"I…am you. A part of you that you have forgotten."

Clover frowned in disbelief, "That can't be…."

Nephilim showed no sign of trying to reason with her and simply looked around a bit before looking back at the pink haired woman.

"Do you know where this is?"

Clover looked at her and then looked around the hut before returning her gaze back to the girl, "Should I?"

"This is a subconscious realm of your past, another part you have forgotten. A past you do not accept."

"Why wouldn't I!? I have been trying to discover my past for so long!" said Clover, shocked by Nephilim's words as she stood, clutching the torn doll in her hands.

The girl took her in for a moment, "But can you face it?"

Clover looked puzzled, "What?"

"Can you bear to face a past that you do not know? Can you take that very step forward without turning back and know that you can accept it?"

Clover stood there with nothing to say. Could she? A past she did not know…could she face to see what was there that she may have locked away? There was a reason for everything, Mizrahi had taught her that. There was a reason she had lost her memories.

She looked down for a moment gazing at the doll in her hands, this broken torn doll that may have very well represented her past, broken and tormented, dark and repulsive.

"If you can face it…."

Clover looked up just as Nephilim held up her finger and pointed to the door of the hut.

"Then exit through that door."

Clover looked from her to the door that seemed so harmless, but to her it seemed to carry the weight of the world. That if she opened it her world would change for better or for worse. But if she did not then she would be forever lost in darkness. It was a way of balance, the scale tipper, to close or to open would weigh her down so much that she would be unable to escape.

The pinkette swallowed thickly before standing, turning to set the doll back on the blood covered cot and turned back to the door. Walking over she raised out both her hands and set them against the wood surface,

"Do not look back."

Listening to Nephilim's words, Clover took a deep breath and pushed forward, stepping into the bright light before her, into the path of her long forgotten past.

* * *

><p>This was not happening.<p>

Jr. clutched the convulsing body in his arms, clenching it to his chest as he tried to control his frustration and tears at the events around him. The body screamed in his arms as others lay unmoving, who showed no sign of life.

A cackling laugh caused him to look up from the dying boy in his arms and see another boy, silver haired and kneeling before him.

"The song…the song is…I…" the boy gave a strangled laugh, "Mirror, mirror on the wall…show me…define me!"

Jr. watched in horror, "Al…bedo."

The boy stopped for a brief moment before cackling some more and turning, smirking at him, "I am the infinite telomerase! I am not an anti-existence! I am the perfect chain!"

The silver haired boy, Albedo, stood and walked closer to Jr., now giggling. He then held out his hand to the red head as his body began to grow shapeless and change.

"Ru…be…do…don't let go!"

Jr. screamed at the sight.

* * *

><p>"Where is this?" asked Ziggy as he looked around at the chaos around them.<p>

Momo looked around, not sure herself, as she clutched onto his hand. They had somehow ended up here, just the two of them, a place that seemed desolate and lifeless.

"Where do you think the others are, Ziggy?" she asked as they continued to walk.

"I don't know. Hopefully we find them soon."

They soon came up to a large, tall building that Momo recognized immediately, to her shock.

"That's…the U-TIC Organization's…Labyrinthos!"

"What?" asked Ziggy.

"Tha-that's where…Daddy-"

"Hallelujah!"

The two gasped at the roaring sound of the voice above them and looked up to find a man standing atop the building.

"And the sea gave up the dead which were in it…and death and hell delivered up the dead which were in them…and they were judged every man according to their works!"

"That voice…Daddy?!"

Ziggy was shocked by Momo's shout and had no time to stop her before she bolted off up the steps of the building calling out for the man atop it, who was apparently her father, Dr. Mizrahi. He ran after her and caught her just as a flaming corpse fell from above, landing at the girls feet. Momo's smile fell as he tear fell freely, her gaze lingering on the charred remains.

"Da-daddy?" she asked as she knelt down and tried to touch the burning flesh.

"Momo!" cried Ziggy as he knelt quickly and seized her around the shoulders, drawing her back against his chest.

"Daddy…daddy?" called out the girl brokenly, trying in vain to rouse the now dead man.

Ziggy looked down as he sadly, "…Momo…."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>Shion looked on after what she could only say was herself and her…father. She held out a hand as if meaning to call after him, grab his image that walked away from him, step by step, getting farther and farther. Allen and Chaos, who had appeared mere seconds after Shion had woken in this place she knew so well, watched as well. Allen sadly trying to approach the woman whose face screamed sorrow and shock.<p>

"I've been waiting a long time for you…."

Shion turned to the girl, Allen and Chaos doing the same. She had seen the girl before this…but now that she had a chance to hear her voice, Shion felt that she knew the girl…she felt like…Clover somehow.

The young girl stood from the slide and patted down her dress before facing them, smiling at Shion as she held her hands behind her, her golden cross gleaming in the sunset.

"We have much to talk about."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please review!<p>

_Sayonara!_


	10. Chapter Nine: Assault

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht no matter how much I wish I did. But, I do own the Oc characters and the imagination that thought up this story, Enjoy!

Author Note: Hey guys! Sorry it has been so long but I am back! Lots of stuff has been going on, college, life, my security on my computer expiring so I had to get a new one, yada, yada, yada. But anyway, here it is Chapter Nine! Please, please Review! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: Assault<p>

_Clover opened her eyes, surprised to find herself amongst the interior of what seemed to be a throne room. She gasped at the horrifying sight of bodies that lay everywhere, drenched in blood and lying as still corpses. _

_She backed away from the sight, covering her mouth as she held back her screams, tears pouring from her clenched eyes as they tried to blink out the sight. The sound of footsteps alerted her to a presence behind her. Turning she came face to face with a silver haired man dressed in armor, a bloody sword held at his side. He was a horrifying sight, a bloody reaper that smirked at her in amusement. But what held her sight most of all was what else he held in his other hand. _

_His smirk widened, as if taking glee in her reaction to it. And to push it even further, to make her squirm and cry harder, he held it up like a trophy. A woman's head, she looked serene, eyes closed, brown hair clutched in the hand of her murderer._

_Clover shook her head. No, she did not want to remember. This was not how it was supposed to be._

_She watched as the man dropped the head to the floor without a care, staring at her as if waiting. Clover stumbled forward, quivering, falling to her knees before crawling over to the head. She gave a chocked sob as she picked up the woman's head gently and held it to her, burying her face in the blood matted hair. _

_"…Mary…."_

_"You don't wish for her to die…do you… any of them?"_

_She looked up at the man, who was now smiling happily down at her. _

_"You can stop it, you know." _

_Now he seemed to be laughing at her._

_"Zara…."_

_She frowned, the word he had said had been partially blocked out. But in the back of her mind she knew exactly what he had said. It was a name…her name…_

_Her real name._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_"Commencing boot up of Program Lemegeton. Now interfacing with the Zohar."_

_Clover opened her eyes with a gasp to see she was now in a lab, surrounded by many people. They looked like scientists. And there before her, standing tall and majestic was the Original Zohar._

_"Commence."_

_There was a flash of light and everything was lost in the blinding illumination. _

_When it cleared she opened her eyes and found herself standing on the porch of a home, and before her was a beach, the ocean and the bright sun. In the water a woman laughed as she played in it. Gazing at the woman she gasped as the woman looked exactly like her only her hair was long and straight, flowing down her back. Her eyes were hazel. She smiled brightly, her white dress twirling around her and she spun around in the water, getting herself wet as she splashed about._

_The woman then looked up past Clover and waved._

_"Andy, come play with mommy!"_

_Clover gasped and turned to look down at a boy that looked like a much younger Commander Cherenkov running over in swim trunks, smiling hugely as he charged for his mother laughing as she took him in her arms and swung in in the air._

_She gazed upon the two in utter shock and turned sharply to not look at it only to find herself in a hospital room. There another her was sitting on a medical table smiling as she looked at the screen the doctor showed her, pictures of two growing babies. She had short blonde hair this time that stopped at her cheekbones, her eyes were a bright green. Next to her stood a man that held her hand, kissing the top of her head._

_"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Yuriev, looks like you'll be having twin boys."_

_The happy expecting parents smiled at one another._

_The woman than turned back to the monitor, "My little Rubedo and Albedo."_

_Clover backed away, hand reaching up to her stomach as she felt a loss of something there, looking down she gasped and screamed in horror as her hand came away with blood, a gaping hole in her stomach. _

_"NOOOO!"_

_Clover fell to her knees in the puddle of blood pooling out around her and sobbed, clenching at her stomach as she heard her own final breaths of life, the man's…her dear Dimitri's anguished screams of pain and loss, the doctors announcing the still birth of her children._

_"STOP IT!"_

_Then everything went quiet. She no longer felt the pain or gaping hole in her stomach, nor the warmth of her own blood. Looking up she gasped as she found herself on what looked like Miltia, a bright blue light sparking before her that seemed to weave a child seemingly out of thin air._

_A child…her younger self in the appearance of a 5 year old._

_The younger her opened her eyes and looked around confused and disoriented, standing nude amongst grass and flowers._

_"Doctor!"_

_She turned her head to find many scientists and Doctor Mizrahi staring at her in utter disbelief and shock, realizing they were standing in the gardens of the facility she grew up in._

**_"You will not escape again…."_**

* * *

><p>Clover gasped turning to find herself no longer in the gardens anymore but back in the room with all the others. She turned to see all of them coming to and realized that they too must have experience something similar to her.<p>

She tried to calm herself down, ignoring the sweat on her brow and the tears leaking down her face and neck. She clenched her hands in to fist at her sides before wiping away the sweat and tears quickly.

He head then snapped over to Jr. and she tried not to sob as she gazed upon him or run over to him and clench him in her arms.

She tried not to cry at the knowing thought that Commander-her dear Andy was gone once again, her baby boy was gone!

Clover began to hyperventilate as her efforts proved in vain.

She then felt a hand take hers and looked to find Chaos looking at her in concern.

"Are you okay?"

She stared at him a moment before she felt herself calm as she used his powers.

She smiled at him in thanks and nodded. He grinned and both turned as KOS-MOS' pod opened with a hiss, steam coming out. The Android then rose seconds later and looked around at all of them.

Shion stood and gave a tiny smile at the Gnosis weapon, "Good morning…KOS-MOS."

KOS-MOS looked at her, "Good Morning Shion."

* * *

><p>Chaos still held her hand as they all stepped onto the Bridge of the Durandal where Lapis was waiting for them<p>

Shion walked forward and handed over the data, "I present to you the memory bank data from the anti-Gnosis Humanoid Weapon System KP-X, KOS-MOS. Protection level AAA, with no possibility of alteration."

Lapis nodded as she took it, "Memory bank data accepted, please remain within the Miltian star system until you are cleared of all charges."

With that the military Realians and Lapis left, leaving everyone to sigh in relief.

"Whew, well I am sure glad that escapade's over and done with" said Mary.

Shelly nodded in agreement and looked at Jr. "You don't look very happy, did something happen?"

At first he seemed to not have heard her and gave a start when she even spoke as if just aware of everyone's presence, "Hmm...Uh…yeah…you could say that."

Next to him Momo looked down and seemed to coil in to herself, lost in her own thoughts.

The elevator to the Bridge alerted them as it came up and they turned to find Lapis there with Gaignun.

"We have another friend of yours to release to" said Lapis.

Shelly and Mary gasped in joy, "Master Gaignun!"

They both ran for the man, Gaignun opening his arms to allow both of them to hug him, Molly wrapping her arms around his neck and Shelly around his waist.

Gaignun chuckled before looking at Jr.

The redhead grinned, "Hey."

"You have done well."

"Ahh, no big deal…but...it sure brought back a lot of bad memories" said Jr. and then turned to Shion, "Hey Shion?"

"Yes?" asked the brunette, turning from talking with Allen.

"That girl…she called herself Nephilim, right?"

"That's right. Why?"

Jr. looked down in thought but did not say anything anymore. Gaignun also looked a bit taken by the name but did not show it so openly.

* * *

><p>Clover sighed as she sat in her room on the bed, looking at her hands, memories were plaguing her vision lately since then.<p>

"Nephilim Verum."

_A flash of an older version of Nephilim that looked like her._

"Rachel Cherenkov…."

_A flash of the brunette hazel eyed woman holding a newborn baby boy, her Andy._

"Genève Yuriev."

_A flash of a happy wedding and a blonde haired version of herself in the arms of the man she loved as the two laughed amongst many friends._

"Clover Uzuki…and…"

_A flash of Mary's severed head. _

However, she did not know that name…nor did she know the names and other lives she could see clouded in her mind. The lives she led before this one.

Clover closed her eyes and fell back to lay against her bed. Everything was just so confusing to her.

"Clover?"

Clover blinked at the tiny voice coming outside the door to her room and sat up, "Come in Momo."

The door slid open and Mom walked in, looking sadly at her feet.

"Momo? You okay?"

The small pinkette did not answer for a moment before looking up, "Um…I can't sleep…."

Clover looked at her then smiled, "Well, I don't think I can sleep by myself tonight either."

Momo smiled at her and then ran over once Clover patted the bed for her to come over.

* * *

><p>Chaos walked through the halls of the ship thinking over his conversation with Allen. Thinking over the person whose tears he wished he could have stopped.<p>

Entering his destination he walked over to KOS-MOS' sleeping pod and sat down against it, sighing as he closed his eyes.

"…Mary…."

* * *

><p><em>"They've completed their review of KOS-MOS' subconscious domain records today. And the Federation Fleet is preparing to leave the area. The charges against 2nd Miltia and the Kukai Foundation will be officially dropped tomorrow. That's quite the job you've done there."<em>

Gaignun grinned, "We could not have done it without you. You have our thanks,"

His eyes lingered to Jr. who was sitting on the bed of Gaignun's office, Shelly and Mary sleeping there behind him, exhausted. Jr. still looked far away, eyes unseeing anything around him.

He looked back at the screen, "So, Mizrahi's 100 series seems quite important."

"Yes, I doubt they'll let her go that easily. You'd better be careful."

Gaignun nodded, "And what of…Clover Uzuki…."

Helmer frowned, "That…was asked for by Vector's CEO. I don't have the detail on her, but she seems very important to him."

"I see…did you find anything on the data I sent you?"

"Nothing much, only that…this is not the first time she has appeared."

Gaignun frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I sent you the data. I mean it Gaignun, be on guard, you are cornered on all sides here."

The connection was cut.

* * *

><p>Clover's eyes snapped open and she bolted up with a gasp as a haunting voice in the air shook her. She turned to find Momo up and gazing out the window in horror. Looking she gasped as she saw Gnosis in the air and Federation ships burning.<p>

The elder Pinkette quickly got dressed and followed Momo out of the room to the bridge where they met up with Jr. and Gaignun, slowly everyone was coming up, alerted by the Gnosis attack.

"Start evacuating the civilians!" ordered Shelly before turning to Jr., "If all else fails we must evacuate the Foundation, it that acceptable?"

He turned to her, "I'll leave it to you," he then turned to the crew as a whole, "start evacuation of all Civilians into the Durandal!"

"Acknowledged!"

Not a second later alarms were alerting all in the foundation.

"Where is KOS-MOS? With the Hilbert we can buy time on the evacuation."

"Shion."

Shion turned and grinned as KOS-MOS came upon the bridge, "Ready KOS-MOS?"

"Yes."

"Gnosis penetration reported in colony precinct 32!" called out a Realian.

"They have also penetrated precincts 18 and 27!" called another.

"What!?"

"KOS-MOS!"

"Acknowledged. Activating Hilbert effect."

* * *

><p>"Momo, Clover get in!"<p>

Clover turned to her "Go ahead, we'll catch up. There are some injured here!"

Shion nodded and went into the shuttle which took off the moment the door closed.

"You'll be okay, I'll close the wound with some non-spray" said Momo to the woman she was treating.

Soon as she was done she moved to other injured while Clover helped them on the shuttles available. People ran to escape pods in a panic, some by themselves, others being helped by others. Parents carried their injured children…some carrying children already passed, too far gone to even realize. Some even got there and died.

"Daddy!?"

Clover frowned and turned to find Momo running off.

"Momo!"

She ran after the tiny girl as fast as she could pushing past those who were running from the carnage to get to the escape shuttles heading for the Durandal.

"Momo!" she called but it seemed the girl was not listening to her or just could not hear her.

Eventually she lost the girl in the crowd. Clover cursed calling out for the girl and looking everywhere she could.

"MOMO!" she screamed at the top her lungs, worry eating at her.

Cursing once again she took out her phone and called Shion.

_"Clover!? Where are you!?"_

"Shion I can't find Momo!"

_"What!?"_ she heard Jr yell.

"She ran away from me and when I called out for her it was like she could not hear me…and she kept yelling for Dr. Mizrahi as if he were there but…."

_"Calm down Clover, Jr. will have the Realians find her. For now come back, the evacuations are almost complete."_

"Right."

Closing her phone she put it in her pocket and looked around to see if Momo was anywhere before running back for the shuttles.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Soon, soon you will be born into this world. And when you are born you must do many good deeds. If you do good deeds you can become human. You can become my Sakura."<em>**

**_There was a crack as a silver haired man smirked down at the Realian before him before he began beat her._**

Momo opened her eyes and looked at the silver haired, black fair skinned Realian that was slowly losing the life from her golden eyes.

"No. #0097…thank you," Momo reached out and kissed the girl on her cheek, "Good night."

The Pinkette then stood and turned to glare at the door where she knew the man who did this to her sister was. He would pay. Without fear she stepped forward to face the monster.

She never noticed her Realian sister's hand jerk to life.

* * *

><p>Clover Looked out of the Durandal away from the others, closing her eyes as she felt it.<p>

He was there.

Her Albedo.

'Oh, Dimitri…what have you done….'

It seemed like every second she was reliving her past lives, even amongst the carnage occurring all around her. The moment she would close her eyes a memory would flash there.

She listened to the song in the air, the song that she heard Jr mention as the Song of Nephilim. A song that 14 years ago…she had caused against her will.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" asked Shion.

Clover turned to look at her.

"Hear what Chief?" asked Allen.

Shion frowned, "A song…it's faint…but it's there…a…haunting song."

Allen frowned and looked around, trying to listen, "I don't hear anything Chief.

But it was clear others heard it.

Turning back to look outside she closed her eyes and prayed Momo was okay.

* * *

><p>Momo walked through the darkness, holding a hand to her nose as the smell she smelt earlier got stronger and strong the more she walked.<p>

"I knew it…I knew I was not imagining it."

She walked a bit more and gasped as she hit something with her foot.

Looking down she gave a cry as she laid eyes on many Realian bodies littering the ground. She backed away and upchucked, holding her hands to her mouth and fell to her knees, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Tears…"

She gasped and looked up.

"Surely they are the most precious substance in the world."

She glared at _him_.

"But…are you worthy to shed such tears? The act of mourning the dead belongs to the realm of humans."

Momo stood, "You did this…didn't you!?"

The silver haired man smirked and looked at the Realian he held in his lap, sitting upon a throne, "Ah, my beautiful Kirschwasser," he held up the Realian's limp hand, "…but still…can you really call this a corpse?"

Momo gave a small cry and gasp as the Realian's arms fell off and splattered in a bloody mess on the floor. The man cackling in glee as he stood, the dead Realian in his arms.

"Frailty, thy name is woman…no, that's not right. You little Realians weren't even born from a woman's womb" he said as she made his way towards Momo, throwing the Realian body aside like garbage.

Momo gasped in a panic as the man grabbed the back of her head by her hair and pulled so that she was force to look at him.

"The human race, fearful in its weakness built this world in a futile attempt to elude the abyss they call mortality. Culture…civilization…all delusions created by a powerless race and of little use, like a barren woman."

Momo whimpered as she felt hair being pulled from her scalp and dared not heave a sigh of relief once the man let go, fear rising as she circled her.

"But amidst all this, you continue to exist as an unfettered soul."

She shivered in disgust as he ran a hand over her face.

"Free from the shackles of flesh and blood. A completely pure consciousness…an eternal spiral, undefiled by impurities…."

She watched as he backed away from her, admiring her.

"A fusion of fire, breath and spirit. What can we call you…but angels?"

Momo frowned, willing herself not to back away from this man that made no sense to her.

"New, unadulterated psyches…but what you lack it…reality. And that is what I shall provide you with!"

Momo closed her eyes, whimpered at the sound of blood splattering the floor. Opening her eyes she looked in shock at the man who had just severed his own arm, only to gasp as it slowly grew back.

"Boo…"

She gave a cry falling to the ground as the arm burst to existence in her face, watching the man as she flailed the arm about and cackled like a madman. She closed her eyes, tears leaking down her cheeks.

'Jr.'

* * *

><p>"The Rhine Maiden."<p>

Clover backed away, not liking one single ship above…or rather…one person on the ship.

"Clover?"

She turned to Chaos and then looked back at the ship before excusing herself, claiming she was not feeling good and leaving the bridge. Chaos looking after her in concern.

Clover walked through the halls of the ship that were empty as everyone was currently on alert of the attack. Sighing she leaned against the wall and looked out at the window at space, trying to calm down.

She suddenly gasped in startled shock.

Reaching up she choked as she felt leather covered hands clawed around her neck.

"There you are…it's time to come home…little fairy."

Clover tried to scream as she phased into the wall and vanished. She felt cold for a brief moment but soon gasped for air as she was thrown to the ground, released from that suffocating darkness.

"Ah, there you are."

She gasped, eyes widening before looking up to find the man of her nightmarish vision.

The man stood from where he sat and walked over to her, Clover willing her body not to move.

He knelt and grinned at her before reaching out and cupping her cheek with a hand.

"I have waited a long time…" he said, red eyes dulling into maroon.

Before she could do anything he was kissing her.

_"My Love…."_

_She sighed smiling as she was held from behind, a mouth kissing her neck._

She shoved him away and stood, the white haired man grinning at her glaring face as he stood to his feet as well.

"Our play has thickened it seems."

She snarled at him.

"Lost lovers are reunited, yet…the Princess scorns her Prince."

"Stop it!"

"Reunited at last…after so long…after so many years…thousands of years," he approached her, not stopping as she hurried to back away, "You have thwarted me countless, countless times. Skipping from one life to another…but that ends now…Zara-."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not…? I _gave_ you that name. I _made_ you," he rose a hand and took a piece of her hair, running his fingers through it only to have his hand smacked away.

"You don't own me…not anymore…Pontius" she seethed out.

Clover cringed as the screams of a man shook her to her very core, the beating of hammering iron into flesh. She clenched her eyes shut, willing the vision to go away.

"It hurts…doesn't it?"

She gasped and looked at him, "No! You don't get to do this again! You will not manipulate me!"

"But you can make it go away… you've done it so many times already…even before that _woman_ poisoned you against me. You have that power…to change the eternal clock of time…Zara-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Thu-"

"STOP IT!"

"Stra."

Something inside her then shattered and she screamed, blue light enveloping her entire being, tearing away her clothes. The silverette held up a hand, a shield coming up to block the great overwhelming power from harming him. However his hand soon became scorched, flesh falling off like dust. Clover's body became to solidify as it rose a few inches into the air, white electricity encircling her.

Pontius or Wilhelm as he was known in this life grinned as the power cleared. His scorched hand that was now mere skeletal bone slowly began to regrow the muscle and skin like new. His red eyes lingered on Clover's crystallized form, like a floating crystal of beauty.

He grinned, "Welcome home, my beloved…Zarathustra."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please review!<p>

_Sayonara!_


	11. Chapter Ten: The End

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht no matter how much I wish I did. But, I do own the Oc characters and the imagination that thought up this story, Enjoy!

Author Note: Yes, for this part of the series this is the end...but more will come in the second book! Don't you just love me? Anyway, here is it, the last chapter of Xenosaga: Divine Mother, bit of a cliffy but you will still love me...won't you? And now may I present...Chapter Ten!

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: The End<p>

Wilhelm watched as Clover's crystal body was placed in a container able to house her power and then place on the U-TIC ship.

"This is the second time I am placing my faith in you Margulis, _don't_ test it."

"Yes sir!"

The silverette looked towards the ship once more before walking away. Margulis and Pellegri saluted to him as he did so, the woman's eyes lingering to him.

"Are you certain you wish to do this?" she asked.

"They are orders…I cannot disobey."

The silver haired woman watched her Commander walk away towards the ship before her thoughts began to wander.

* * *

><p>Jin Uzuki hurried to drop the groceries in the kitchen before going over to the phone as it announced an incoming call. Pressing the call button he put it on screen view.<p>

"Hello" he said as he turned to go put away the ice cream before-

_"Jin."_

He stopped. Slowly, he turned to the screen to find a woman he had not seen in years…and really hoped he'd never see again.

_"I have news on Clover you may want to know."_

* * *

><p>Chaos cursed as he watched the footage with the others on the Durandal's bridge. After saving Momo Shion had gone to Clover's room to see if she was okay. Chaos had told her she was not feeling well when Shion asked about her before they left to the Song of Nephilim.<p>

However, when Shion came to the bridge screaming about Clover being gone Jr. had the ship scanned but nothing was found, then they looked at the ship's video data. And sure enough a hall monitor had viewed Clover being taken.

"Oh no…Clover" whimpered Momo.

"When did this happen!?" yelled Jr.

"Video feed shows it happened over an hour ago."

"Just when the Rhine maiden took out the Gnosis. Clover left then…" said Shion still in a daze, knowing her sister in law was missing.

"Scan the area!" ordered Jr.

"Scanning…there are no signs of Clover Uzuki found in this location, scans do detect a gate out occurred not long after Mrs. Uzuki was taken."

Jr. cursed, "Who could have possibly taken her and not breached the scanners!?"

"Maybe…it was that man."

Everyone turned to Momo.

"The one dressed in blue armor…maybe he did it" she said.

"It is a possibility…and this possess a problem" said Ziggy.

"Why?" asked Shion.

"This is classified, however I do not see why I should not tell you. I was given orders to take both Momo and Clover to 2nd Miltia."

"Why Clover? I can understand Momo, but-"

Ziggy shook his head, "That was all I was told, I was not given further information. Why it had to be done was not specified."

"Not hard to guess…it was the Federation" said Jr. as he crossed his arms.

"Correct."

"But…Clover is just a citizen of 2nd Miltia, she has nothing to do with the Federation!" said Shion.

"Um…."

They looked at Momo once again who seemed to be thinking on something.

"When we were held by the U-TIC…that man, Clover called him…Margulis…he said that someone had asked him to take Clover" said the small pinkette.

Shion's mouth fell open in shock, "But…who on earth would want her!?" she yelled, growing more frantic.

"I am sorry Shion, I wish I could tell you" said Ziggy.

"I may know."

Shion turned sharply to Gaignun, everyone looking at him as well.

"I spoke with Helmer…and he informed me…that it was…the Vector CEO that requested she be…detained."

Shion stared at him in disbelief as did everyone else.

Vector's CEO!?

Shion began to hyperventilate, her worry and confusion over Clover scaling and in the back of her mind she wondered…

How was she going to tell her brother?

_Main Cannons locked, Target: Song of Nephilim_

* * *

><p><em>May yah no yay maiya so hei ma<em>

_Zo hei man noche ne hei yay_

Pellegri entered the hanger and walked in towards where Margulis stood, observing Clover through her cylinder glass container, the electricity that rippled from her blue crystal body licking out at the glass as if testing it.

"14 years have passed since I last saw her."

She stopped to stand next to him, gazing at the beauty of the crystalized human.

"She looks like a sleeping princess incased in crystal" she said.

"She does."

Pellegri thought a moment before looking at her Commander, "Sir, I know your history with Miss Uzuki…yet…I don't understand why you are doing this. Is she not-"

"Pellegri."

She stopped at the warning in his voice.

"That was a long time ago. And besides, she did not choose me," he turned sharply and marched out of the hanger, "She chose _Uzuki_."

_A ma noche ai yay so he ya_

_No hei ya maiyo che lay hei_

The hatred he spoke that name with shook her to her core and even she felt fear that he would kill her. She looked after him before looking at Clover.

"You are lucky…having the hearts of men just fall for you…" with that she walked out of the hanger.

She never noticed the tear that fell down Clover's cheek and solidify to crystal.

_Noche noche so lay yeh-ee yay_

_Noche noche so lay yeh-ee yay_

_Shi…on…_

_…_

_…Jin…_

_The End…of Part I_

* * *

><p><em>Song: In the Beginning There Was<em>

_Title screen song for Xenosaga II_

_Composer and Arrangements by: __ Yuki __Kajuira_

Tis COMPLETED! The first book of Xenosaga: Divine Mother is done! Egg nog for everyone! And yes, there will be a second part! So stay tuned!

Thanks for reading and being faithful to this story and please review! Till next time!

_Sayonara!_


End file.
